InuYasha and Ayame
by Sabaku no -X-Temari-X
Summary: InuYasha learns that Kagome is in a relationship with Kouga. Ayame figures out as well, though she already carried Kouga's pups. She runs away heart broken, meeting up with InuYasha. However, there's a secret that she holds that she's not even aware of.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is -:X:-Temari-:X:- formerly Inusgurl4everkikbasher. Thank you for waiting patiently for all of the editing and revising to be done, sorry for the LONG wait. So no need to bore you with this here is the story. **Also I wanted to note that for some reason, my computer **(when I had a desktop, now I have a personal laptop- Christmas rocked!)** kept changing Temanshi to Tamieshi, please do not ask why, I have no idea, but even so, I'm changing it in this new version :P.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. Rights belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

-:X:-

InuYasha tried to get at least a little sleep on his branch, but his instincts kept him wide awake. _'Is a demon to attack soon? Sesshomaru going to try and steal Tetsusaiga?'_ he snorted at the thought. _'Bastard can't even touch it!' _When InuYasha was about to go for a walk, he spotted Kagome sneaking out of the hut. An odd scent reached his nose, that of pregnant women, but it also could be mistaken for other elements of the female body. _'Tch, she's probably just going to go take a bath…she defiantly needs and deserves one. Besides' _he thought _'even if I did call out to her, she'd probably get mad at me, call me a stalker or something_._'_ He sighed and rolled over.

-:X:-

Once Kagome was far enough from InuYasha and nearly out of the forest that was his territory, she called out "Kouga, I'm here!" There was some rustling in the bushes as the wolf demon stepped forward. She hugged him and he hugged back, whispering sweet nothings in her ears.

"You know, even though I may not like the mutt, we have to tell him soon…" Kouga began telling her. "Between demons, regardless that he's only half, this is considered treason only made up for by a death match…" Kagome stiffened in his arms. "And remember, I was already mated to Ayame…That's basically double trouble for me…" the woman in his arms nodded her understanding. "Come…"

-:X:- Ayame -:X:-

Ayame was sleeping until she was woken up by Koga's moving, curios as to why he was leaving during the night for about four weeks now, she pretended to remain in a deep slumber. She heard his feet pad against the ground till they were drowned out by the waterfall opening. She waited nearly an hour for Kouga to return when he didn't she got out of bed and began to walk around the den.

Another half hour passed, with no sign of Kouga she began to run to her home lands, just wanted to see her birthing grounds. She knew if she had pups, they wouldn't be able to be born in there, for she was now the mate of an alpha male Brown Wolf (1), so she would have to give birth where her mate was born. _'Stupid law if you ask me…Hell, we're the ones carrying the pups, we should be able to give birth where ever we want…'_ When she arrived the sun was already peeking over the sacred mountains of her tribe. "Whoa, Kouga's probably back by now…Though my tribe is about five hours ahead of his…" she whispered to herself trying to do the mental math of the time of day it was where she was supposed to be.

With a shrug, for she had an argument prepared, she went to the mountain where she was born. Any white wolf demon doing patrols would bow and make small talk before moving on. _'Why did I ever leave this __place…I should've stayed…married one of my own… I would- No! I must not think only of myself! It was for my tribe! I am the princess of the White Wolf Tribe, I-'_ she stopped her rant and looked down. _'And I wish I could be selfish…'_ she finished her train of thought before staring at the den in front of her.

"Mother…Why did you choose to have a pup even during war?" she asked. Her mother had died during child birth, so whenever she was upset she came here to talk to her. She touched her own stomach. "Soon I will be having pups as well…Just the same as you. Did I tell you? We might be going to war with another tribe. The White Wolf Tribe, with sacred powers, and the Brown Wolf Tribe, with numbers and brute strength, against the Royal Black Wolf demons that have both beyond demonic powers and numbers with brute strength." She continued to tell her mother about how the people wanted Kouga's head for what he did in the last war against them, for even Ayame had to admit, it was underhanded and dirty. If Kouga was killed, or sacrificed they would leave the two tribes alone, but everyone refused.

When it was near midday, Ayame left her birthing grounds, starting up her small whirlwind she traveled even faster than Kouga's jewel shard enhanced legs could carry him. She began to think of Kouga on her way towards home. _'If I could be selfish, I would want a mate that…actually thought about his promises, protects everyone, no matter what…wants many pups to call his own…not too cocky…open with his feelings, even if only to me…'_ a picture of InuYasha popped into her mind. "Well…yeah, handsome too." She said aloud. _'Now that I think about it…I really could do with a husband different from my current mate…'_ she quickly stopped her tornado, finding herself on InuYasha's lands.

She faintly smelled Kouga and another female. One she was familiar with, the one that always was with InuYasha. "Ah yes, Kagome…" She thought of how Kouga must've encountered her here a few days ago. She thought about the way InuYasha would've reacted, then noticed InuYasha's scent was not present. Finding it strange, she decided to hurry home and ask Kouga why he was in InuYasha's lands.

When she was about to reenter her lands she heard Kouga's voice; "Kagome, in a week, is when we must come out. I am tired of not showing my pride as a demon like this. It goes against everything I've been taught." She heard Kagome answer with a quiet yes. Ayame whimpered when she heard the words come out of Kouga's mouth, she knew what he meant, the meaning was all in the air. He decided to have an affair. By wolf law, the only way out of this tight spot is a death match between the two people of the same sex.

Kouga snapped his head in Ayame's direction, seeing her in the bushes his eyes turned to anguish then to cold ice. "Ayame! What are you doing here?!" the underlying threat was clear enough. Ayame sprinted off, too tired to form her usual get-a-way tornado. "Run, Kagome, back to the safety of your village." Kouga said to the human girl before chasing after Ayame.

With the jewel shards in Kouga's legs, Ayame was no match. When he caught up to her he angrily grasped her arm and spun her around. "What do you want!? Traitor! Just go die!" Ayame yelled out trying to free herself. Kouga was much stronger though. "Let me go! I wish you would leave me alone! I'll kill-" she was smacked across the face, three claw marks started to bleed across her cheeks.

"What were you doing out of our bed?" the words sounded more like growls and yips, the anger in Kouga so strong he reverted to the first language all wolf demons are taught- actual wolf language. His grip loosened, allowing Ayame to slash her claws nearly to the bone in his arm. He quickly released her and bent over his arm in pain. Ayame ran again.

When Kouga was over his pain, the demonic healing kicking in, he began to chase the white wolf again. Suddenly he felt a large burning sensation on his whole body. The first thought that rushed through the brown wolf demon's head was _'tainted shards?'_ before he kneeled over in pain again. He looked up to see Ayame, though she looked much different than before.

She was taller, much taller than him at his full height, and her usual coppery-orange hair was now a silvery white. Her green eyes were in a rage of blood red, her claws came nearly two inches from her finger tips, and her fangs couldn't quite fit in her mouth, leaving them to hang over in a menacing image. A mental flashback of when InuYasha was full demon trying to kill him flashed through Kouga's mind.

"What ever happened to your 'sweet precious Ayame', the woman who chased after you year after year, rejection after rejection? The woman who settled countless would-be-wars with her charm, all to keep your clan safe, regardless that she wasn't even part of your pack then!" the voice was not Ayame's and her lips didn't move either, but the voice was coming from her direction. Confusion was wiped off Kouga's face when Ayame's body began to grow, ripping through her clothes, and growing fur, paws, and a long snout. He heard pops as her bones shifted and stretched, some disappearing and going else where.

When the transformation was complete a giant wolf that nearly reached the 500 year old trees' tops stood where Ayame once did. "Answer me, pup!" it growled. The fangs that once looked menacing on Ayame looked even more dreadful in this wolf demon's jaws. The silvery fur glinted with the touches of the sun light peeking over the mountains.

Kouga was too stunned to speak, so he remained silent ignoring the wolf's demand.

"Is that how you will respond?" She lowered her head till it was only feet away from the small male wolf. Kouga stuttered out Ayame's name. "Fool you are! Thinking me as your mate! I am not Ayame, I am known as Lady Kodai Hogo Ya (2). I have come out to kill you for hurting Ayame. She who has kept me alive since the day of her conception as her mother did since her birth. Better pray to whatever god you may believe in!" she growled before pulling her upper body back up and lifting her giant paw into the air.

Kouga made the break for it.

Lady Kodai Hogo Ya swung her paw down.

-:X:- End Chapter -:X:-

Okay first off all my side notes.

1. When I said "mate of an Alpha Brown Wolf" I put an in there because, under Kouga's main pack of brown wolves, there several other smaller packs that belong to the Brown Wolf Tribe. Kouga's pack is just the head hancho pack basically.

2. Loose translation: Ancient (meaning of time) Guardian

**PLEASE DO CORRECT ME IF I AM INCORRECT.** I am a novice at using kanji and translating. I've never even been to Japanese I. I'm going off of what some of my friends that have been in Japanese for four years have been saying.

It used to be only two thirds of a page, this is nearly three pages!

I hope you enjoyed the much needed edited chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, 'tis me again. Nice to see all of you. This has actually been done for a while…I've just been too lazy to actually remember and post it…Yeah. Here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any characters from the show, all rights go to Takahashi Rumiko.

_Recap: _

Kouga made the break for it.

Lady Kodai Hogo Ya swung her paw down.

-:X:- Chapter Two -:X:-

Kouga dodged to the side in the nick of time, though he was backed up against a boulder now. His eyes, once filled with confusion were now filled with fear and hate. It was directed at Ayame, for it was her who led to the current situation, in his mind. He called out to the mighty wolf "With Ayame's love for me strong and pure, why do you make her attack me with intent to kill?" the mighty wolf laughed.

"Ayame in love with you? Don't be so conceited, foolish pup." She growled lowly in her chest. "Do you wish to see my charges true feelings? Not those of the princess of the North Tribe. But as the young girl, Ayame?" she pulled her lips back, exposing large and dangerous canines. When Kouga nodded she snorted. "As if it matters…" she said before a portal appeared to her right. "Follow me, Kouga of the Brown Wolf Tribe. I shall show you a true wolf's loyalty to pack." She stepped through, followed shortly by Kouga.

Once inside Kouga's eyes had to adjust to the vast darkness. Suddenly there was a soft glow. In the center of the origin of the glow stood a large full length oval mirror. It was held up, able to be flipped either way. "Listen, Kouga, this is Ayame's feelings and memories she has stored away for the better good of her pack. Watch and listen. Try to understand her, try to understand sacrifice." Lady Kodai Hogo ya said. Her large paw quickly swiped towards the mirror, the vacuum caused by this spun the mirror around a bit. When it stopped the mirror had an image.

Blurry, though it was, Ayame stood there. She looked to be around eight years old. She was picking the Lunar Rainbow flowers. Her faint humming touched Kouga's ears with a gentleness only a child could have. Suddenly the images had hurried flashes of the forest and other scenery hazed with red. A voice, none too friendly, laughed and called out to kill. A perfect view of the moon remained in the mirror for a long time, till finally he appeared in front of it.

Kouga remembered Ayame telling him when she was looking for the Lunar Rainbow flowers she was attacked by a demon before he found her. He guessed this is how she remembered it.

"_Who are you, little one?"_ he asked, though he himself was barely 13 at the time. He was already very tall...

"_Ayame. Princess of the White Wolf Tribe."_ She said. Kouga could practically feel her ease when she saw a fellow wolf demon. _"And you, Brown Wolf?"_ she asked. Her voice quavered.

"_Kouga, hopeful alpha of the Brown Wolf Tribe."_ She smiled as did he. _"Say, why are you here?"_ She explained. They went to the patch of Lunar Rainbow flowers Ayame had been picking from originally. After she got tired he offered her a lift home, since he was to speak with her grandfather anyways. _"You know, one of these days, I think I'll marry you,"_ a gasp.

"_Do you promise, Kouga?"_ she asked in her child-like innocence.

"_I promise."_ He said. He could feel the familiar feeling of a smile tugging at his lips.

The mirror flashed through images really fast; obviously she didn't really care about what had happened then. Finally it slowed down to when Kouga remembered his promise and fulfilled it. The feelings of success swarmed over him and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He could feel how she had put all of her heart into getting this done, and yet he went back on all of it and let her figure out in a horrible way.

Soon though, after showing a lot of happy memories, it showed all of the recent events. Her hatred burned through his skin into his very being and it honestly had him shaking. An image that had previously flown by returned and the thoughts with it. Her voice came from everywhere, showing the wolf demon no mercy. _'__Now that I think about it…I really could do with a husband different from my current mate…__' _Regardless of the current events Kouga growled possessively. It was soon stopped by Lady Kodai Hogo Ya's paw shattering the mirror.

"You dare to growl as if she was your mate? You are not even loyal to her! If you growl like that one more time, I will make sure that you never leave this realm into the next. Believe me worthless Whiner, I have the power to do so!" she growled, her face near Kouga's. "Now, tell me, do you under stand her feelings now?" she said.

"She's merely pissed off because of the way she figured out." Kouga said. He knew the truth but refused to give the wolf before him the pleasure of saying it. "Besides, it's nothing she can't get over." Kouga said.

The mighty white wolf narrowed her eyes. "Oh really, Whiner?"

-:X:-

'_I swear to who ever resides up there, if that is Shippou, I'm going to choke him!'_ InuYasha thought as he was disturbed from his already fitful slumber. He turned over on his branch and jumped down in front of the intruder.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as the hanyou landed in front of her, ever so silent. "I-InuYasha!" she said feigning relief. She saw his nose twitching and confusion flash through is golden orbs. He started staring at her neck, confusing her, till she remembered what Kouga said.

'_We demons mark our mates as ours, females bite us pretty much where ever they want, typically on the shoulder or further down on the arm; males typically bite their mates on their neck, or right above the breast. To other demons it pretty much glows, it's the residue of our life force entering the other. That's why usually when one is in danger the other knows.'_

Kouga had bit her right where InuYasha was staring. She saw hurt and betrayal rush through the muscles of InuYasha's face before the emotions where withdrawn, even from his eyes. The once so emotional eyes just hollow silhouette of what they once were.

"You need to get some rest, Higurashi." InuYasha said still staring. He finally tore his gaze away from her and started walking to the Goshinkabou. "Tell Miroku to prepare for a trip. He'll tell Sango. Tomorrow you're going home. Which ever one you want to go to." He closed his eyes as he walked, using his demonic senses to not bump into anything.

"Inu-"

"Kagome." InuYasha said stopping. His fists curled up at his sides. "Don't." he ended the discussion before continuing his walk forward.

-:X:- End Chapter Two -:X:-

Okay! End of the second revised chapter. I hope you like it better than the previous version. I know I do. I don't expect any reviews, but if you do, tell me some things that you liked better so in the future chapters (edits and beyond) I can meet your standards. Domo arigatou! Till next time Ladies and gentlemen. Again, if I screwed up with the name (Lose translation; Ancient (in time) Guardian) please tell me so I can correct it! Thank you very much!

-:X:-Temari-Chan-:X:- (-:X:-Itaru-chan-:X:- --yeah...another name. )


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I planned on having this posted by the Fourth of July, but my dad decided to redo his and my mom's room so they took down the computer desk including our Internet thing. (The wireless router or whatever). HAPPY (late) FOURTH OF JULY! (To all of my American readers)

'_Damn fool,' _Thoughts

"He's too weak," Speech

"**Treat her right or else,"** Demon speech (only while not in a physical form)

'_**She's suffered enough,' **_Demon thoughts

_Suikan _Japanese term that will be defined at the bottom/emphasis on word.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any rights to InuYasha or the characters from the manga/anime. Purely for fan entertainment.

I will have less time to type up chapters now because I'm going to be going down to Mr. Van Allen's (He's Dutch) ranch every weekend I possibly can to ride and take care of the horses!! I'm so excited!

* * *

_Bup bup bup, la la la la! Bup bup bup, la la la la! Bup bup bup, la la la la!_

_The All American Rejects- Paper Heart_

* * *

-:X:-

Lady Kodai Hogo you growled at Kouga. The shattered mirror cracked more as she added her full weight on to it to close the distance between her and the smaller wolf demon. Without warning she swiped him with her paw and they were back to where they were before she opened the portal to Ayame's mind.

"Nothing she can't get over, you say?" she growled. She began shrinking in size and her image began to blur. Soon enough, before him stood a woman who reminded him of a fairytale his mother used to tell him before he went to sleep.

She stood taller then he himself did her head crowning her at six feet and some odd inches. Her white hair resembled Sesshomaru's in length and style, though hers had multiple feathers running through it. Beads encased small braids that framed her sharp featured face. Dark olive skin was covered in scars horrid and minor, even going across her face. Part of her left pointed ear was missing just as the lobe of her right ear was missing. There were many a tattoo on her face, some he could tell were tribal others, maybe as passage?

She wore clothing so similar to InuYasha that Kouga had to remind himself it wasn't the half demon. She wore a red _suikan_ with black _sode-kukuri_just as InuYasha did, her _hadagi _was a cream color, making it stand out against the red suikan. Her _hakama_ were black and bloused at the ankles, making them the same _sashinuki _as InuYasha's, save the color. Her feet were bare save a few bandages around the center rise of her foot. He noted the katana strapped to her waist with a small braid of black silk coming off the hilt.

"You look really intimidating, Lady Kodai Hogo Ya," Kouga said in a mockingly smug tone.

"Most would say that." She simply said with a maniacal grin. She drew her sword as Kouga drew his. "You wish to fight with human weapons instead of fang and claw?" She closed her eyes when Kouga merely prepared himself for attack. "So be it." **(A/N: Hehe, tooth and nail/ fang and claw. Get it? Corny joke, I know.)**

Kouga growled at the insult but readied his weapon regardless. He charged forward and swung his arm back preparing for a clean sweep. The brown wolf almost howled in outraged when the demoness merely stepped backwards and sliced him across the chest. In an admonishing tone she said to him, "You have to watch how much you extend, calculate how long it will take you to go into a defense should the opponent manage to escape."

'_How dare she treat me as a pup!'_Kouga bit his lip, didn't let up even as blood dribbled down his chin, letting the pain calm him. He charged again going through many of the stances and moves he had practiced with Ginta and Hakaku. Still he did not land a hit on the ancient wolf but he received more than a few cuts and gashes for his efforts.

Lady Kodai Hogo Ya was beginning to get impatient. "Enough of this foolishness. Let's finish this!" she said. She put away her sword and charged in full speed. Even with the shards in Kouga's legs, and the fact that he had the sharpest eyes in his pack, he was completely blind to her speed. He had no time to put up a defense as she stabbed her hand where the brown wolf's heart was. She pulled her hand back, making sure to sever veins connecting to his heart. She saw his eyes widen in confusion, pain, and shock but paid them no head as she let the blood drip off her hand onto the floor.

When the male dropped dead to the floor, she kneeled over panting. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the grass beneath her gaze as if it was the cause of her pain. _'So I still can't be out for too long. Maybe at the end of my retainer's life…I shall…be able to…be set free…' _she thought before her body completely faded failed her and she collapsed. Soon enough, her features faded back to that of Ayame, though Ayame was completely naked when the transformation was complete.

-:X:-

Ginta and Hakaku had been looking for their male leader for quite a while now. When they felt the raw amount of power and energy emitted some odd miles north from where they were searching they stayed till it faded and then headed there. Surely Kouga would be where a grand battle like that was going on, right?! When they got there however they saw Kouga's cold, blue tinted, bloodied body lying on the floor, sword to his side, his eyes still wide open, but the glaze of death had already taken them. Near him was a naked Ayame, not even her usual gem on her forehead remained.

Used to seeing their females naked, this did not worry the two demons, but obviously, her condition did. There was nothing they could do for Kouga, and an investigation could wait till their Alpha Female was checked over and put back to good health.

"_Nee-chan_…" Ginta said while rolling Ayame onto her back. He put his ear to where her heart was. "She's got a good heart beat, it's not too fast nor slowing." He told his companion. He pulled back and got a look of Ayame's tormented face. He brushed stray bangs from her face. "Nee-chan…what happened?"

Hakaku picked her up bridal style and, sparing one last look at the slain Kouga, began towards their den. Ginta trailed behind him, howling the news to the wolves all around them. Soon enough, the two could hear commotion behind them as the wolf demons showed up and began yelling and howling in outrage or sorrow.

The den was empty when the two beta's arrived. They immediately set out to make Ayame as comfortable as possible. They set her down on the bed that she and Kouga once shared and pulled up the wolf skin blanket she always stole from her mate during the night. They had water by her bedside for when she woke up and Hakaku was set to watch as Ginta went to hunt something down for her when she awoke.

While Ginta was out hunting, Hakaku got bored so he found a spare set of Ayame's armor and skirt. He couldn't find her whole outfit, but he set out for her what he did find. He began to brush his female leader's hair with her brush when she woke up.

He could tell she was trying to speak but couldn't so he brought over a small saucer of water for her to drink from and waited till she was ready. "Ginta?" was her first word. She knew that if one was here the other was either busy with something important or not far off.

"Hunting for you."

"Kouga?"

"Dead."

Ayame nodded at this. She took another saucer full of water before speaking again. "I…I cannot be the Alpha Female of this pack any longer. I shall return to my own pack in the north. They will not be pleased with what has happened." She met his gaze and answered the unspoken question. "Kouga's been cheating on me. With a human. And apparently it's been for quite a while."

Hakaku's features turned from indifference to shock and anger. Ayame was unsure if the anger was directed at her, the human female, or Kouga. She received her answer though.

"That bastard!" Hakaku fisted his hand so tight that soon, blood started pooling on his knee, then ran down his leg. He unclenched his hand to lick the blood off the appendage when he was settled. "I knew something was up…Just never thought he'd do something as dishonorable as this. Specially during whelping season." Ayame's hand surprised him as it landed on his un-bloodied knee. He took comfort in her support and sat in silence waiting for Ginta's return.

The afore mentioned wolf arrived with a bag full of edible meat from a boar he had gutted. Before anyone could even speak he kneeled next to Ayame's bed. He grabbed out a tender piece of flesh and offered it to her, then he turned and gave Hakaku a piece as well, giving a second concerned glance at the blood on Hakaku's knee.

Ayame repeated what she told Hakaku to Ginta to receive a near identical reaction; Ginta kicked a wall in response, creating a large crater. He calmed when Ayame told him to do so. "Ayame-sama!" he began to protest, but was cut off when she asked him,

"What ever happened to Nee-chan?" it was said to be a distraction and Ginta knew it.

"Because right now I'm talking to you as Beta to Alpha!" he said waving his arm in a dismissing manner. "Ayame-sama, you must return to your lands and raise your pups there! Never let them know who their father is!" He didn't mean offense but Hakaku gave him a look. "The pups cannot be raised by a pack whose Alpha was a traitorous two timing bastard!"

Ayame looked in shock at the two. "You two…you followed Kouga for the better part of your lives so far and so easily side with me?" she said shaking her head.

Ginta answered first, holding out a hand in Hakaku's direction palm out in a motion to silence him. "We've known that Kouga, for some reason, had been going out ever since mating season started and…" he blushed. "Relieved himself of the urges he felt when you weren't there to satisfy him. But we thought it was with an infertile female, as we have around five of them; that is commonly accepted. But if what you've told us is true, he's been planning on making that woman the official Alpha Female of this pack for a while.

"Kouga has never really been close with others besides us in the pack, and that wasn't even that close. He would leave us behind and expect us to keep up regardless that he has jewel shards in his legs. He would insult us and not even jokingly, always pointing out our faults. This started even when we were kids! We've stuck by him because he was our pack mate and he was the strongest of us, the one most likely to become a war leader. Our relations with the Puma Clan wasn't so well and rolling down so we thought it'd be best to help him all we could.

"That's all over and now he cheats on you, one whom for years was rejected, then _finally_ accepted, with her, a _weak human_ whose only strong point is her _miko_ powers. Which may I remind you, only _hurt_ us wolf demons without shards by just her presence. He does not deserve our loyalty. Even if he were still alive."

Ginta seemed to physically feel the weight of Kouga's death drop on to his shoulders; Hakaku continued.

"He never trusted us enough to be considered an actual 'best-friend'. The only reason he wanted to revenge us from the Black Bear Clan was because he sees any of the Brown Wolf Tribe as his property; property destroyed; thus must be paid in some form."

Ayame nodded, taking all this in. Time seemed to pass by slowly after the two male demons finished their combined speech. Seemingly hours, though it was only a half hour, passed and finally Ayame mumbled in a drowsy voice "In the morning I won't be here. I will be long gone. You two are now the alphas of this pack. You and if you have one, your females." She curled up on her bed and pulled the blanket over herself.

Ginta and Hakaku shared a look of understanding before climbing into bed with the white wolf demon, Ginta with his forehead against hers, and Hakaku halfway curled around her. Ayame smiled and cuddled between the two, glad to have some close friends regardless of the current situation.

-:X:-

Kouga was given a hero's burial as soon as they could make it happen. By that time Ayame was long gone, thus the calls for her head, seeing as she was the only one there other than Kouga and only her sent resided, were useless.

Ginta and Hakaku slowly demanded the wolves' attention and told of how he cheated and how Ayame left to go and be loved and love in return someone of her own tribe. They told of how a strange 'demi-god' came and killed Kouga. They didn't truly know what happened, nor did Ayame, but they made the story work in their favor.

When the two newly instated Alphas were alone they sipped on some stolen sake. "You know…I never felt her get outta bed. I mean…I was curled around her for Kami-sama's sake. I should've felt _something_. Right?" Hakaku pondered aloud.

Ginta shrugged. "Hell if I know. I was dead to the world. Very heavy sleeper. Very heavy." With a laugh he pounded his fist against his chest as he repeated his sleeping habit. The two alphas toasted and smashed glasses together (glasses stolen as well) before gulping down the substance.

-:X-

InuYasha awoke to the sound of Miroku begging for mercy. '_Him and his lecherous ways. Bozo'll never learn!'_InuYasha thought with mild amusement. Some things never changed. Thankfully. Thankfully some things never changed. The hanyou dressed himself properly before coming into the house from the roof top. "Hey, Miroku, stop harassing Sango into matrimony!" he snapped playfully.

"But then, Dear InuYasha, I would have nothing to live for. My dear, sweet, beautiful Maiden would disown me as not being myself." Miroku protested. Sango glared at him.

"I would relish in the fact that I could disown you as being Miroku. Don't forget my next words, Miroku; I am_ not_your dear, sweet, beautiful Maiden. I am the Demon Slayer that will not hesitate to hurt you." Sango said while stirring the stew that was over the fire. Kirara waved her tails next to her human.

"Say, InuYasha…where is Kagome? Shippou said that he couldn't find her scent anywhere." Miroku said suddenly serious. Sango gained a hint of stiffness to her movements but she did not stop. InuYasha looked away, remembering how he erased every trail he could find of her with the scent of demon blood. "He said that you got into a fight with a demon, your blood is all over the place."

His blood to be exact.

"She…She's gone." InuYasha said simply, though the deep sadness in his voice he did not bother to hide.

"Gone? What do you mean _gone?_" Sango asked, serving the stew into three bowls. Shippou had refused dinner until he found Kagome. Kirara snatched some meat out of Sango's bowl earning a glare that she ignored.

"She…she's just gone, dammit! Why the hell do you have to ask me all these questions all the time. Damn…" Totally not what InuYasha wanted to say. Before he could correct himself everyone heard Shippou's excited voice. He bounced into the hut, someone trailing behind him.

"I found her wandering around. She was saying something about you, Kouga, and Kagome!" Shippou said as if finding a treasure. The copper haired wolf demon turned to InuYasha.

"Inu…Yasha." She whispered. Her face suddenly took on a snarling look. "Your bitch, Kagome-"

"Kagome's not a bitch!" Shippou yelled, his treasure suddenly becoming ash that was hot to the touch.

"Canine bitch, Shippou. Not a human bitch." Shippou stared at the silver haired hanyou and nodded. "Continue, Ayame-san." InuYasha bowed in slight apology to the wolf demon. He may not have actually made even neutral acquaintances with each other, but he respected her.

"Your bitch…she here?" Ayame continued. When she received a shake from all the room's other occupants she growled. "Do you have any idea where she might've gone?"

"No, except to your mate's bed!" The snarl in InuYasha's voice made Ayame flinch. Despite growing up speaking 'human' InuYasha learned how to speak in the most basic of languages for demons; what ever animal they are a demon off. Him being a canine, it was hard to resist barking, his anger was so bad.

The two adult demons (one being only half) stared into each other's eyes, once calculating the other just filled with anger and sorrow.

"What?" the question was voiced by three different people, two of which were human.

InuYasha and Ayame turned to look at the questioning humans. InuYasha's own words ran back through his mind; _'No, except to your mate's bed…' _Ah, shit.

-:X:- End Chapter -:X:-

Terms Used in Chapter:

Miko: Priestess

Suikan: a top like InuYasha's with the slits at the shoulders...

Hakama: Bottoms to a suikan, can be open like most villagers or bloused like InuYasha's.

Sashinuki: If you want to be more specific on the type of bottoms InuYasha's wearing. They are are bloused at the bottoms.

Hadagi: the undershirt of the suikan. (The white/cream top under neath InuYasha's red top)

Sode-kukuri: The black stitching on InuYasha's sleeves.

Nee-Chan: Big sister affectionately.

Alrighty so a new way to get Ayame involved. Yay. Here it is, happy reading, if you want to drop down a review, if not, oh well the story shall continue anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know, short as hell, but what ever. I'm getting really really really into a original story that I'm writing. It has history (which I love) vampires, werewolves, hunters, immortals and the like. I'll post the Prologue later. I hope you enjoy this (short) chapter! Slightly rushed too...hmm...oh well!

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, but I _do _own any and all OC's. Obviously.

* * *

_We are the ones_

_We get knocked down_

_We get back up and stand above the crowd_

_We are one_

Three Days Grace: One-X

* * *

Sango stared at InuYasha, his words running through her head. "Kagome…was with Kouga?" she broke the silence. In a quick flash the demon slayer was on her feet, bowl of stew forgotten. She walked to InuYasha wanted an answer.

Ayame nearly sneered at the demon slayer. She had never really liked humans, much less humans that hunted her people for sport and money. She quickly remembered though, that the slayer was in InuYasha's pack, and she herself was on his territory.

The wolf demon watched as InuYasha turned to his human pack mates. Ayame couldn't help but notice that his eyes were guarded and his fists clenched so that they broke the skin, not enough to bleed a lot and notify the humans, but enough to where she could smell it.

"Kagome has been mated to Kouga, officially last night, but they had before then too. I told her she was going home…which ever one she wished to go to." He looked to side, ending his speech, but before he could ask for a private conference with the visitor Shippou called out.

"K-Kagome's not going to be here anymore?" he asked, tears already welling up in his eyes. InuYasha did not face him nor did he make any sign he was going to answer the fox kit. When he did nothing, Shippou ran outside, probably to go check around the well for signs of her.

InuYasha turned to Ayame. "My I speak with you in private, Shiro no Okami-san?" he said turning to Ayame with amusement in his eyes despite his serious looking face.

"Hai, Inu Hanyou-san," she repeated the child like '-san' at the end of a false name. She followed as InuYasha led her outside and into the forest. She looked around while walking through the leafy forest and noticed many of the animals at ease, even though InuYasha's presence should have put them at edge due to his half human scent.

When they reached a brief clearing (not in sight of the well) InuYasha turned to face her. "What did you come here for?" he asked the wolf demon, his golden eyes dangerously flashing to red then back to gold. Ayame could tell that he was struggling to keep his demon blood back.

"I…I just wanted to see if your…Kouga's bitch was here. I wanted to talk to her, expression on InuYasha's face; he hadn't known Kouga was dead.

"H-how? He had just mated to her last night!" he turned around running a hand through his silver hair. "He was supposed to stay alive so he could raise those pups and take care of Kagome! She's human! Having hanyou pups no less!" he grabbed his hair by the roots and gave a slight tug out of frustration.

Ayame chose this time to answer. "It seems that something killed him, quite easily too, as if even though he had jewel shards he wasn't a match. The only blood there was his." She looked up really quickly thinking about the shards, Ginta's words flashed through her mind.

'_We looked but we didn't find either of his jewel shards…' _

She was about to panic and run back to the 'scene of the crime' but an unknown force stopped her. She heard in her mind, in a voice that was neither female nor male, human or demon, not even animal, a voice that she expected only gods or demi-gods to posses.

'_They live in you. Thrive on you. They may possibly __kill__ you.'_

It confused Ayame, but she turned her attention to InuYasha who had begun to talk again. Cocking her head to the side she questioned herself on his question, having only caught the last couple of words. "…staying here?"

"Uh…" was her intelligent reply. She saw the hanyou's eyebrow twitch.

"Are you staying here? You know with Kaede and my pack?" he asked again, this time confirming what he was asking.

"Uhh…sure." She replied simply, plans to go back to her birth lands forgotten. "InuYasha," said male looked at her with sharp eyes. "I will only stay a while. I wish to return to my lands as soon as possible."

The hanyou nodded and gave a mock bow. "Of course, Okami-hime," he said. He began to walk away alone, leaving Ayame by herself. She sighed.

He definitely didn't like her. That much was obvious.

She put a hand on her still flat stomach and felt the individual pups within her womb. How was she going to raise them? Would a male from her tribe even want her, with her bastard pups? If they took her, how could she be sure that he wasn't just out for her title?

Ayame looked up into the sky with her brow furrowed. _'Thing just never seem to go as planned…'_

* * *

Okay, once agian people, if I messed up in any Japanese in this story, please correct me! Even if you correct me while flaming, please just do it!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides OCs!

* * *

_All the pain in your eyes_

_My regrets have never known_

_Such sorrow_

Demon Hunter- One Thousand Apologies

* * *

A few days passed with Ayame staying at InuYasha's side, never with anyone else. She would protest quite loudly when he left her, saying she couldn't stand being near all the humans that lived there. Eventually, when she started crying, InuYasha would let her stay.

Today was no different.

"InuYasha-san!" the white wolf called after her object of comfort. She saw him pause and give her time to catch up. She latched on to his arm, steadying herself with a laugh.

InuYasha turned to stare at her. Recently she seemed so light hearted, so free. She didn't frown nor did she get pissed at the smallest insult to her pack and the like. She would even dare to latch on to him with out insulting his being of human and demon decent. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm coming with you. Slayer (Sango) is still trying to get all buddy-buddy with me. I don't like it and if I stay with you she'll stop." Ayame said while jumping from foot to foot in a rhythmic way in his path. "So, I declare war!" she jumped into the air, doing the splits before twisting her body so she faced the other way, abandoning her playful acrobatics.

They walked through the village for about an hour. When InuYasha helped the inhabitants of the village with tasks, Ayame would scrunch up her nose and go stand to the side, refusing to even think about doing human chores. When InuYasha was done, they would continue on through the village.

When the silver haired man finished his rounds he escorted Ayame back to Kaede's hut. With a huff he sat down against the wall that held the door to his left. (confusing?) Ayame frowned and pulled out a small tetami mat to sit on next to the fire in the center of the room.

Kaede had gone off to another village earlier that day to help with a small rat demon infestation. Sango went with her, just in case, and Miroku "wouldn't be able to stand it if the beautiful flower of his life was to get caught in a perilous trap!" so he followed as well.

That left InuYasha, Shippou and Ayame.

God how InuYasha wished at least one of them were here. The others just wouldn't _shut up! _He whimpered as he heard the shout of an angry Shippou. _'She's arguing with a small pup!'_

-:X:- Later that Night -:X:-

Ayame tossed and turned in her sleep. She knew that being pregnant meant sometimes getting really, really _in the mood. _She couldn't get pregnant again, so maybe she could seduce a human male, fulfill her desire then discard him?

No, InuYasha would get pissed.

InuYasha…

Ayame grinned. Shoving all caution, logic and anything else that would stop her from doing what she was about to do out the window, she dressed herself in a simple white night gown InuYasha got her (saying her sleeping naked was a no no in Kaede's hut), and headed down the hall to his room. Her heart pounding in her ears, urges lashing at her, she opened his door.

She growled low in her throat seeing the sight before her. How dare he!?

He was gone!

Turning on her heel, Ayame stormed back to her room and slammed the two sliding doors together, splintering the wood. She grabbed her small pillow and smothered her mix of a growl and a yell.

The wolf princess turned to her window suddenly, nearly giving herself whiplash. There on her windowsill was InuYasha. His scent though, was of a full demon. She took a closer look.

InuYasha's eyes were no longer their molten gold; replaced with purple pupils and red replaced the usual whites. On his cheeks where two jagged purple stripes, reminding Ayame of his brother…perhaps it ran in the family. The once hanyou's fangs overlapped his lower lip in a grim smirk. Quickly though, and without announcement, they sank down to a size just a little bit larger than normal. "Hime-sama," the demon mocked.

It only made Ayame's urge stronger. A demon that stood up to her, regardless of her status? She liked that.

"InuYasha-sama," she said, going back to her conversation that InuYasha _was_ the leader of this village in a sense. A shiver of fear crept up her spine when the demon grinned at her.

"So humble, my Princess, I feel honored." InuYasha climbed into her room, landing soundlessly on the wooden floor. He gave a bow that seemed genuine, though Ayame couldn't be sure. "I come here, knowing M'Lady is in need. I ask that I be of some use to you." The mocking tone was there again.

Ayame, still on a 'high' from her previous intentions, stepped forward. She casually walked around InuYasha, sizing him up. She reached a tanned hand forward, placing it on his shoulder, she began to slide her hand along as she circled him. "You could be of service to me, but I wonder, are you good enough?" she questioned slyly.

"I can only hope to satisfy," InuYasha said with a smile. He grabbed her hand, dwarfing it in his own. With just a small tug she was pressed into his chest. Ayame could feel the rumbling through his chest that was a growl. "But I'm sure I don't need hope." He said confidently.

Ayame, not even hearing the half-gone-full demon's words attached her lips to his. She offered her captive no chance of escape by pushing him against the wall but soon found herself in his place, fighting to keep her dominance. When she lost the tongue war she settled for just giving all of herself to InuYasha.

She nipped his lips when she could, a little revenge for dominating the kiss even though InuYasha could hardly call it 'revenge'. Suddenly InuYasha's mouth left her lips, instead started to tease her by ghosting over the sensitive skin of her neck. She growled, displeased at being teased, but to no avail.

The male demon suddenly, with out any warning, grabbed her arms rather roughly to keep her in place. InuYasha plunged his fangs into Ayame's neck, growling as if he was threatened by the already fading mark of another man. The bite pulsed as he tasted her blood, then it faded to a normal looking bite.

Ayame growled, flashes of Kouga's marking flashing through her mind, but her instincts made her logical, cautious mind null. She, with just as much quickness stood on her tip-toes and savegly bit into InuYasha's shoulder. The male flexed his muscle subconsciously, the urge to fight overridden to the instinct of the marking process.

When Ayame finished, the mark took effect. It began to feed on both of their energy, sucking away their will to even stand. InuYasha could feel his heart rate increase as it began pumping new, mutated blood cells. Ayame whimpered, the energy loss taking great effect on her combined with the pregnancy. InuYasha led her to her futon and once he covered her, trying to quell her whimpers of pain, he leaned against the wall, grunting when there was a particular pain even he couldn't ignore.

Soon, Ayame fell into a deep sleep. The marks on InuYasha's face went away and his eyes returned to their golden lava and then his eyes slid shut.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, chemistry is kicking the crap outta me, it's not even the work, it's the work _load_ my teacher is insane. Anyways, Yeah. I have the next edit started (because I forgot about this one actually –it's been done for about a week ) and hopefully should be done soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Either I shoot you, or you stop bugging me about it. *Pulls out gun*

* * *

_Always up or down,_

_Never down and out_

_Dream of demons while you sleep_

_Makes you stutter when you speak._

The Academy Is- Down and Out

* * *

Ayame yawned as she began to wake. She felt better than ever, but tired. A sudden jolt of fear hit her at the familiar sensation this tiredness caused. She put a hand to her stomach and felt the pups' heart beats and small, soft but fitful, kicking and knocking of the twins. She heaved a sigh of relief.

The memory of her miscarriage still caused her panic at any sensation even slightly similar. Kouga had tried to help her with it, but the loss of her pup when she was already around five months was painful. One more month and her pup would've been born.

With a shudder that passed through her whole body, leaving her wanting to wash the imaginary filth off of her, she caught a whiff of InuYasha…rather strong. She looked over to the window and saw InuYasha asleep there; head leaned to the side onto his shoulder. A frown marred her beautiful featured as thought as to _why _the hanyou was in her room.

"InuYasha." She said. She nearly jumped when InuYasha flashed to his feet, hand on his blade's hilt. She stifled a giggle as he embarrassedly looked down. The silver haired man turned towards her, and looked confused. Ayame mirrored his expression.

The princess pointed at his shoulder, where she had marked him as her own, and he looked down, saw the holes in his clothes then the faint glow of possession. In denial he advanced toward her and moved her hair out of the way of her neck. He stumbled back as he saw the glowing red mark.

"Red…" he said. He stood still, in a lock silence with Ayame. They stood there for what seemed ages before Ayame finally broke the silence.

"When did this happen?" she whispered, not meeting the gaze of her…mate? Claimed One?

"Must have been last night. It's a total blank for me…Unless…" he fell to silence again as he though of what his demon blood might have possessed him to do. Like the bond that was formed between the two of them was supposed to do, Ayame could clearly feel what he was thinking.

"You might have been overcome by your demon instincts?" she asked confused. She never had asked about how a hanyou worked in the mind. She never considered them important, or respectable, till she met InuYasha that is. _Go figure, the first hanyou I meet and begin to respect, I get into this kind of mess with._ Ayame thought with a slightly grim twist.

When InuYasha nodded she made an audible gulp. "Why did you do this?" she asked. She felt the hurt and anger course through the bond.

"Me and my demon and human blood all have different wants and desires. I had nearly no part take in the marking." He growled lowly in his chest. If she had not already known what he looked like, she would've guessed that he was much taller and much bulkier.

"You should be able to control your actions, should you not?" she asked. "You are of the same."

InuYasha suddenly was right in front of her face, nearly nose to nose. The surge of rage, despair and guilt made Ayame light headed. "Don't ever, _ever, __**ever**_, say that again. You have no idea what it is like, how there are technically three of me. We are not of the same. I have more of a brain and more of a sense of right and wrong than he will ever have." In a flip of silver hair, InuYasha stalked out of the room.

Ayame stood where she was. InuYasha's words confused her. Three of him? What did he mean by that? The wolf shook her head, _I should be thinking of how to get this thing off rather than about him._ She told herself. She felt a churning in her stomach, like her insides just rolled over. It didn't hurt, but she knew it wasn't the babies that did that. She felt ill, a disgusting scent of rotten food entered her nostrils but she knew it wasn't from her surroundings, rather her mind was trying to trick her. _**Sleep, Little One. You need your rest.**_

Ayame yawned and curled back up in her futon.

-:X:-

I'm making the birth of demon children quicker. They only are in the womb for six months before they are ready to be born, sometimes it takes them toward the middle of their sixth month.

The color red is of the person's mark on their mate. When they look at the mark left upon their own body by their mate, they see it as a faint blue or sometimes purple.

__________________________________________________________________

InuYasha was rudely awakened by a bouncing ball of orange jumping on his head. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" the orange fur ball identified himself as Shippo. "Kagome! She's gone! She's gone! I saw her crying and jump through the well."

InuYasha stared at the fox jumping on him…how annoying. "Get off." InuYasha said. He pulled one of his arms out to push the fox off and at the same time Ayame walked into the room. She looked slightly amused at the sight before her. The hanyou looked up at her. "What do you want, Wolf?" his voice held thick laces of sarcasm.

"Umm…when you're done with the kit I'll speak, Dog." She said stepping back into the hall. InuYasha could still feel her nearby though.

InuYasha could still feel her nearby though.

When he finally got Shippo to settle down he stepped outside to where Ayame was. She was playing with the chickens, laughing as the clucked away from her, terrified. "Now that is very lady like indeed." He said sarcastically.

"InuYasha!" She jumped and twisted her body to face him, hands behind her back. She had a smile on her face, guilt in her eyes, blended with shreds of hope.

"Yeah, that's my name, what did you want to say to me?" he asked. Ayame looked at the ground and began pawing it with her foot.

"I wanted to apologize. For what I said earlier about there only being one of you. I am not half demon, don't know any others besides you…I have no idea of the inner workings of a half-demon." Ayame gave a deep bow and crossed her left arm over to her face, her middle finger pressed against her forehead, and her others fanned out among her face.

InuYasha knew then that she was sincerely sorry. The hand gesture was one of shame for a false accusation. It with a bow… that was basically saying "I would kill myself if it could make amends with how I have falsely accused you". "I accept your apology, Ayame-hime. I only wish you would not assume of something you do not know a thing about. Ignorance is a plague. You should not sprout it, the youth could catch it." InuYasha said. He surprised himself at his formality.

Seems he did learn something from staying with all the high lords and people of high standards. Well, you learn something new everyday.

Ayame smiled and hugged him. "I promise!" She then released him and happily skipped a little ways away. "Hey InuYasha!" she called to him. He gave an incline of his head. "I wish to work this out between us…this whole accidental mating thing…" she responded. He bunched his brows. "Want to go have fun? Just some pup-like fun! Chase! Stalk! Attack!" she gave a cute childish pout.

InuYasha smiled. He remembered when one of the Lady's he and his pack had stayed with was like this. She was pregnant, and it seemed that for some reason, it makes females very happy and playful. Well he wasn't about to spoil her fun, even if he didn't know her all to well…and they were pretty much mated…she was even willing to try and work things out…

InuYasha sped towards her and Ayame took off.

-:X:- Three Days Later *-:X:-

Ayame woke up yet again in the middle of the night due to a horrid nightmare. These dreams had been happening ever since she and InuYasha had becomes mates. She was seeing demons and their mouths moving but never hearing what they said. Then they would attack. She would feel the pain but could never fight back. She new she was weaker in her dreams that in real life and it scared her.

Sometimes she would see a beautiful woman with long black hair and pretty violet eyes in a high class, pink kimono be slaughtered right in front of her. It started off with the raven haired woman yelling something muted to her ears. Then the beautiful woman would be raped. Ayame tried to look away but her head refused to leave the sight. Then when about four men were done with her they chopped off her head.

The heart ache she would feel then didn't even compare to when Koga had first objected that he had ever promised her that he would marry when she was older. Not even when she figured out he had been cheating on her. Or when her elder died along with her parents when she was younger. The only thing that even came close to the pain she felt in this nightmare was when she figured out that she didn't really love Koga at all. She was just doing it because her grandfather had said that they needed a strong male leader that wasn't of the White Wolf Demon clan.

Said dream was the one she would have the most. And whenever she woke up she would find InuYasha there whimpering while a hand was placed on her shoulder.

This time though, InuYasha wasn't there.

The White Wolf Demon whimpered. She was scared, no, terrified of that nightmare. She carefully got out of bed, and with her demon enhanced sense of smell she followed InuYasha's sent to Sango's room. When she smelt the other female's sent she growled in jealousy. Though she thought the human woman was cool, she hated the thought of her and InuYasha alone together in a room so far away from her own.

Did she even have the right to be? They weren't _really_ mated…

With a snort she knocked on the door a little rougher than intended. When she received no answer she barged right in. An angry snarl died on her lips at the sight before her.

InuYasha was holding Sango in a lose hug as they stood. Sango was crying while mumbling something that only InuYasha's ears heard. The silvered haired hanyou was petting her hair and whispering comforting words into the slayer's ear.

His eyes flickered to Ayame and narrowed. He quickly glanced at Sango then back to her and he widened them with a message of _Ayame! I'll be with you in a minute, Sango needs me right now. _Ayame snorted but nodded as she left the room.

After about ten minutes later InuYasha stepped into Ayame's room. He had a disapproving look on his face and his eyes flickered red. He was about to speak but Ayame beat it to him.

"What the hell were you two doing!? I thought we were mates now InuYasha! I thought we were going to try to work things out! Did you completely forget about that! Was she just so tempting that you just had to have even though you already had a mate! Did you completely forget about me and the pups! Huh, InuYasha, di-" Ayame never finished her sentence as InuYasha bore upon her.

InuYasha pinned Ayame to her bed and growled low in his chest. "Ayame-chan…Don't you _**ever**_ think that I would forget _**my**_ pups. If you would just slow down and THINK, you would see that I was comforting Sango because she just saw her brother die repeatedly in front of her very eyes. I knew you had woken up to a nightmare as well but I couldn't just, in good conscious, up and leave her while she was crying and shaking." Ayame noted his words with shock.

He nipped her ear in a way to remind her of his dominance. "Stop being so emotional. It doesn't really fit you." He growled with a threat clear in the air. Challenge my dominance again, I will put you back in your place.

Ayame averted her gaze in a surrendering gesture. She knew perfectly well who was dominate in the relationship and she didn't dare try and challenge him, knowing that even in his hanyou form he could beat her without a sweat.

"I… I had that dr-nightmare again. I'm sorry." Ayame whispered. She saw her mates eyes flicker violet but ignored it. It was probably just another inner conflict with his human side again, right?

"Gomen, I didn't know it was that one. Rest now though, I will remain here the rest of the night. Tomorrow morning you get to go hunting with me and get out of the village for a little while." InuYasha whispered in the Ayame's ear. The hanyou pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and patted her head. He sat next to her bed, back against the wall, her hand in his much larger one.

"Promise you won't leave my side?" Ayame asked as she got under her covers.

"Unless nature calls, you can bet on it." He reassured her with a smile at his little joke. Ayame giggled and huddled under the blankets for warmth. Her copper red hair stuck out from the blanket making it look like sun rays early in the morning. The wolf demon fell asleep in less than two minutes.

InuYasha stayed up thinking about Ayame's nightmare. That was what hurt him at night as well. For he had experienced that same dream ever since he was just five years of age. Those were his memories of when he was forced to watch human men rape, beat, and then kill his mother. No, no, that wasn't the first time his mother had gotten beat, or raped, but it was the first time he was there and was forced to watch. The first time they had decided to end her life.

He didn't want to tell Ayame about it and feel pity about. No, that was what he was scared of. Pity. He had pitied many, yet when he received it, it terrified him. He usually never felt pity from anyone. It was unfamiliar and his demon instincts told him to bolt on the sight of seeing them.

InuYasha put his head in his hand. He'd ask Myoga(1) whenever the nasty little flea returned. Hmm, wonder when that'll be. He sighed and went to sleep like he usually did.

In the morning Ayame was already gone out of bed and had draped her blanket over InuYasha's still sleeping form. The hanyou yawned, tossed it off back onto the bed and walked outside. Kaede was back, he could tell. She must've gotten back sometime in the night. Miroku and Sango were not there. Maybe they got side tracked.

Since Kaede was bound to be asleep for a while, InuYasha thought to go hunt some deer. Maybe he could go and get Ayame to help him out. He inhaled deeply, trying to catch whiff of Ayame. Apparently she didn't use the human exit…maybe the window.

After following her scent through the window, two roof tops, and a horse-panicked barn, InuYasha followed Ayame's scent to the nearest hot spring. It was too far for human to walk to in one day, but with demon speed it was just fifteen minutes from the village.

Ayame sat on a rock, in the middle of the spring, completely nude playing with the water. She looked distracted, her eyes glazed over, one hand over her stomach. A gentle smile was on her lips, and she was humming a light tune. When she heard InuYasha's approach she grabbed a blade she had next to her. As she registered it was InuYasha she smiled and put the blade down.

"Hey," InuYasha said, taking off his clothes. He needed a bath anyways.

"Hey," Ayame replied. She scooted over on the rock so that her sort-of-mate could sit next to her. A shriek of laughter escaped her as InuYasha dived in making the water spray everywhere. "You big oaf!" she laughed.

After InuYasha was finished bathing with the soaps left over from Ayame he dragged himself onto the rock in the center. "I never thought I'd say this, but, I feel so great being clean." Ayame gave him a raised brow. "Usually I bathe every three days if I can, but I haven't bath for two weeks now. I was just so…bleh that it didn't really bother me."

Ayame made a face. "That is so gross."

"I know, my bad," InuYasha said with a sort of chuckle.

"I could careless about you not bathing, hell I remember when I didn't for a whole month, but you marked me and I marked you when you were that dirty. You nasty man." She said making a gagging face with her tongue out. Her eyes went wide as he pushed her into the water.

InuYasha let loose a barrel of laughter; it filled the surrounding area and made Ayame smile. Well, that wasn't the only reason she was smiling. With a predators speed, she launched out of the water and tackled InuYasha, sending them both into the water on the other side of the rock.

After about a whole hour of playing in the water, they were interrupted by an amused cough. InuYasha stopped mid attack and turned to look. Ayame surfaced and took a deep breath and pushed back her hair, wondering why InuYasha stopped.

There Miroku stood, a perverted grin on his face, with Sango at his side and Kirara on her shoulder. "Hey guys," the monk said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Mind if me and San-" he didn't finish his sentence as Sango sent him a glare.

Ayame straightened, exposing her breast to the monk and slayer. Miroku giggled perversely while Sango was staring at her in wonder. She understood why Ayame was fine with InuYasha, it was common knowledge to her that demons really had no sense of 'nude female, nude male' but _Miroku_ was there…

Realizing why the demon slayer was staring at her, Ayame ducked down with a slight blush. "Mah, gomen! Forgot, humans. Right. My bad." The princess stuttered out nervously. InuYasha laughed and got out of the water, not caring if Sango was there, she and him had taken baths together multiple times. It was not a big deal to them as it would have been with Miroku and Kagome.

After Miroku was given hits and a slap, he and Sango were left to bathe. Miroku's giggling laughter was still audible to the demons' ears.

-:X:- End Chapter -:X:-

Well, long time no talk. I got into DEEP trouble with my mom causing her to delete EVERYTHIGN on my computer, including videos of a now deceased friend of mine, Blake T. Bitchy, neh? Again, if you notice something I screwed up on, please tell me, I'd really appreciate it. Woot seven pages.

*- I wrote "Grace" after that SO many times. Even after deleting it. *sigh* what can I say, it's my favorite band.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** As you know, I don't own any of the InuYasha characters only my OCs.

_**Notes:**_ Last chapter for some reason got really screwed up when I posted it. Some of the explanations got moved to the middle of the chapter, I have no idea why, it wasn't like that when I fixed other errors in the editing change you get before you post it.

* * *

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_Take the fight from the kid_

_Just sit back, just sit back_

Panic! At the Disco- Camisado

* * *

A few hours later, Ayame and InuYasha found themselves in the tree InuYasha was pinned to. They were laughing and discussing what happened last night at the onsen.

"I was so, well, in my normal mind I didn't think 'human', so I just got right up! I can't believe I did that!" Ayame laughed rather loud, then snorted. She looked horrified but laughed even louder, this time InuYasha joined in.

"I could have sworn Sango was going to die!" InuYasha said, his head cradled by his hand. He was smiling, his fangs clearly visible. "She was horrified!" he laughed. Ayame nodded, slapping her knee.

"Humans make nudity so 'oh my goodness!' when it's not really all that. It's the body, the organs, external or internal, are there, it's just the way it is!" Ayame shook her head, still slightly smiling. She put her hand down, not expecting InuYasha to put his hand atop hers. When he realized he did, he quickly retracted his. Sure they'd held hands before, but this was different somehow.

InuYasha was willing to give him and Ayame a run. Why not? He had marked her anyways, might as well take responsibility. He was not one to run away from that. The hanyou turned to Ayame with a small, fragile smile, as he was unused to smiling a lot.

"Umm…Do you want to go just…do something?" Ayame asked after an awkward silence. InuYasha quickly opened his mouth to talk, surprising the wolf demon.

"We should go hunting. Kaede needs new meat anyways; we ate it all while they were gone." InuYasha said. He jumped out of the tree and waited for his mate of sorts to jump beside him. They started walking, Ayame just following while they talked about senseless things.

When the forest's air changed Ayame furrowed her brows. "I don't like the way this part of the forest, InuYasha." She took a step back but was pulled forward by InuYasha's sudden grip on her hand.

"That is because this is more heavily populated with demons of multiple strengths. There are a lot of really strong ones here. You'll be fine though." He continued forward. When a demon jumped out in front of InuYasha, Ayame just about had a heart attack. The demon though, a green lizard looking thing, merely gave InuYasha a nod of his head and mumbled a "Milady" to Ayame before running off. That confused her alright.

"InuYasha…" she began, tapping his shoulder. "InuYasha…why did he call me 'Milady'?" she asked still confused. She growled when the hanyou did not respond. She felt him stiffen through their connected hands, which she was sure he did not notice were as such. "InuYasha, I want an answer."

The hanyou, who was _fully_ conscious about their hands, opened his mouth and imitated a fish for a while before finally giving an answer. "I am a Lord, you know?" he informed her. He could feel her muscles twitch. "I am son of Lord InuTashio and Lady Izayoi of a small human kingdom to the north. I'm sure it's destroyed by now, but that is my heritage. I am a half demon though, so no one wanted me. I sure as hell won't complain." He took a deep breath. "Some of the demons and residents of this forest have found that out and respect me as _their_ Lord since I really don't dictate what they can and cannot do, but I give them fair warning that if they attack the humans within my domain, or somewhere near me where ever I am at the time, that I will kill them. They respect me and my pack mates. The others don't know it but that is why they could go through this forest and not be attacked, for the most part at least. And since I have marked you that makes you my Lady. Now you are their Lady." He blushed at the end of his speech.

Ayame blushed a thick red. _His Lady? His mate of choice…his mate._ Ayame thought back to what Kouga would call her. _All he would call me was his 'sweet' or his 'woman'…_never had she been his mate or his Lady.

Ayame suddenly latched onto InuYasha's arm. She smiled up at him, nearly glowing at the blush on his cheeks.

The duo walked for a couple more miles with Ayame on the hanyou's arm and little conversation. When Ayame spotted the deer she pointed eagerly. "Do you wish to hunt for one, or do you want me to catch it?" InuYasha asked her quietly. Ayame looked over at him and thought hard.

"You can catch it. I'll just separate the one we want from the rest." They picked a fat doe, making sure that it was pregnant first by listening for another heart beat aside from her own. Upon finding none, they choose the doe. InuYasha left the wolf princess to the direction that would put him down wind from the deer.

When they were both ready Ayame ran out into the herd of deer, making them panic and scatter. She swiftly cut off the fat doe's path way, causing her to turn around and head towards InuYasha. The doe didn't even know what hit her.

As InuYasha made sure the doe was dead and that it had no sickness or dangerous diseases in it he stood up to leave. He saw Ayame chasing a fawn, just to scare the hell out of it. "Ayame! "Leave it be! We've got enough. This doe is pretty fat. Pretty big too." InuYasha shouted to her, though he was laughing.

Ayame stopped and pouted by crossing her arms and sticking out a hip. Her lower lip came out just a bit more than usual, but InuYasha was still struck by a sudden feeling to let her do whatever she wanted. She just looked like a little pup pouting because her bone got taken away!

"Fine, Party-Pooper!" she yelled. They were on their way again when three white wolves, one with something in its mouth, came running at them. "Nanuka! Rai! Tye! What are y'all three doing here?!" Ayame yelled in mirth. The wolves whined and dropped a small dagger on the floor in front of her.

The dagger was made of jade and had a handle of crystal with a ruby embedded into it. Only one person had this type of dagger. Ayame's childhood friend. Itaru. When one's dagger was taken, that meant either the person was dead or was in dire need of your assistance. She asked Tye which option it was, preparing herself for the worst. Her eyes widened and she fell onto her butt as Tye gave his response. "Four…_four._" She whispered to herself. With a small smile on her face, Ayame decided it was a good time to just…pass out.

-:X:-

The wolf demon found herself in bed back at Kaede's hut, bundled up quite snuggly and a small note underneath the candle there for night time. She got out of the blankets with some struggling and grabbed the note.

_Ayame, I understood what the wolves were saying. We have a lot to discuss. Meet me outside on the roof top later on this evening._

_InuYasha_

Ayame raised her brow at the neat script that was InuYasha's. She never expected the hanyou to have such good handwriting! It was as good as hers! Better, even! She'd have to make him teach her.

As she walked outside Ayame yawned really loudly and started walking aimlessly around the village. She saw the small human children playing around and calling out to their friends and mothers. She noted the mother's tired but delighted looks every time the child called or ran up to them. The mother-to-be put a hand on her stomach and thought long and hard.

_Kouga was supposed to be the father and care taker of my children. They were supposed to be __**our**__ children…Now they are me and InuYasha's children. Is that even right? Should I be perfectly fine with that? __**Am**__ I completely fine with that?_

Ayame continued to think about her relationship with InuYasha while walking around the village. She only vaguely noticed the odd stares and few fearful glances shot her way. She managed to wiggle herself into a group of mothers, who were only shortly cautious of her. Once the wolf said she was pregnant, of course all the other mothers were telling her how to handle it, what to expect and things of that nature.

They laughed nervously though, when one pointed out that it may be different since she would birth demon children. They laughed and said the basic caretaking was just about the same though, they were sure. Feed, play, keep happy, change, teach and what not. Ayame was forced to hold a baby, taught how to properly hold it and how breast feeding worked, what the baby did to show signs that it needed to be changed, she was taught to burp the baby after a meal, and even a few lullabies.

When Ayame had to leave, she didn't want to. The baby of one of the women was snuggled up to her, sucking its thumb, its other hand preoccupied with gripping her finger in a grip of possession.

"You're welcome here anytime, Deary, it is no bad time for company!" the mother of the child said. She grabbed her baby, laughing as it started to cry at the loss of the demon's warmth. "Go on now, before she starts trying to eat your hair." She joked to Ayame.

'Arigatou, Yuki-san! I'm sure I'll be visiting again!" Ayame said with a bow. She patted the baby, and was given hugs and cheery goodbyes.

-:X:-Nightfall-:X:-

Ayame returned to Kaede's hut with a yawn. She jumped atop to wait for InuYasha, but nearly landed on him instead. He quickly moved his arm so she landed by his side. He was laying down, his hair spread out about him, some of it flying with the gentle breeze. He smiled up at her.

Ayame was struck by how…peaceful he looked. His eyes half lidded, smiling, a certain glow made her pet his hair, brushing his ears which twitched as her fingers passed. "I-InuYasha…" Ayame finally managed to get out.

That seemed to snap the hanyou out of his state and he sat up rather quickly. He balanced on the balls of his feet and his palms. "Oh…hey." He responded intelligently. He searched his mind for why the princess would be there and then he remembered. "Ah! Yes, I remember." He blushed as Ayame nodded with a smile.

"I have an… 'idea' I wish to share with you." He took her curious glance as a sign to go on. "I met with Kagura earlier today. She wanted to make a deal with me. Eighteen jewel shards if I do just one favor for her. But to know what the favor is, I need to meet her where the sun sets and rises at the same time. I know where that is." He fingered the dirt on top of the hut. Flashes of his meeting with Kagura, the dead she brought back to life pretending she was fighting. She never actually aimed for anything vital. He could see Kanna there, her mirror present; showing Naraku the entire on goings. Ayame's hum of thought brought him back. He quickly added more information to his want.

"I know you wanted to go there anyways, so I would've gone regardless, but I'm asking you permission to go there when we go to your home. It's not far from where you live!" Ayame's face went blank. "I don't have to go, its fine, but I just wanted you to know and ask if I could go…I don't want you uncomfortable or anything…"

The white wolf looked up at the stars. Was it fair to have InuYasha by her side twenty-four seven, and not let him do what he wanted? Surely he must have some form of freedom…and gathering the jewels is what his original goal was…

"I do not mind you going to the wind-woman for the jewels. Do you know when you'll be back?" she asked, it only took six months for pups…she was already four months in. A burst of energy suddenly came to Ayame, and she faintly heard the words _independent indeed_. Ayame blinked. "Never mind, InuYasha. Do as you wish." She said with a smile. It was not false nor laced with anger.

InuYasha smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you!" He stood quickly and offered Ayame his hand. She took it, amazed at the shock this touch sent through her. She felt something stir inside her. She wasn't…aroused or sick. It was as if there was a power inside her that felt stirred by the hanyou.

InuYasha and her jumped down from the roof and walked into the hut. Kirara mewed her hello rather loudly and Shippou stood next to Sango and Miroku who were playing a game of 'chess' that Kagome taught them. "InuYasha!" Shippou called. He didn't seem angry now, more or less just lost.

"What's up, squirt?" InuYasha asked. The fox kit jumped onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear that he went to Kagome's time. "What?! Why?" the hanyou exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, I grabbed a jewel and I jumped down there. It felt weird and was all flashy and it hurt a bit actually. You never told me that she was mated to Kouga! I took on look at her stomach and I screamed, she told me that she and Ko-" the kit was silenced by InuYasha giving him a glare.

"I care not for her situation right now, Shippou. Do not tell me more. And I need that jewel shard back. I require it. Kagome is no longer coming back, and if she is, I have not intention of acknowledging her." More quietly so the room wouldn't hear, and in a more demonic canine dialect, he told the fox "You know the rules of betrayal in a pack, pride or any other band of this sort. Traitors are not welcomed back and they shall be ignored at all times. I don't really care if Sango or Miroku acknowledge her, they are but human and thus are really quick to come to decisions."

Shippou looked at InuYasha in the eyes. "So I can't ever talk to Kagome again?" He asked, just as quietly. The human had been like a second mother to him when she took him in after the Thunder Brothers killed her and his father. InuYasha shook his head and patted the kit on his head before grabbed him by the back of his shirt and gently setting him on the floor to which Shippou just sat next to Kirara and started to sniffle.

Miroku sent a glance to Sango who returned it. It wasn't that Shippou was sniffling. Well, just a bit. Usually he would cry rather loudly. But InuYasha wasn't yelling at him or hitting him and he gently, _gently_, set the kit down on the ground with out anger or even indifference. More of a tender affection of sorts.

InuYasha left the room to go into his and then through the window, Ayame's. Neither of the humans knew what had happened between the two adult demons.

When the hanyou's door shut, Sango and Miroku immediately looked over to Shippou still sniffling, holding Kirara close to him hiding his face in her fluffy neck. The demon cat just purred, trying to comfort him.

"Shippou-chan…" Sango started. She grabbed the fox kit who released his hold on Kirara. He raised her brows really quick to her the way InuYasha did a lot. Seemed the kit was using him as a role model…better than Miroku. "Shippou-chan, what did you and InuYasha just talk about?" she asked straight to the point. Miroku gave a mental slap to his head. She should've beat around the bush and gently asked him, not just interrogate him!

"I shall never again acknowledge Kago- I mean, Higurashi-san again. I shall remain loyal only to my pack and not give hospitality or affection to traitors." a small sob escaped through his small lips. He bit the inside of his mouth, tasting blood, but still biting harder to keep the sobs at bay.

"Acknowledge Kagome-chan?" Sango asked incredulously. "What did she do to be labeled as a traitor?" Sango's mind was swimming. Was her best friend actually in league with Naraku, or anyone out to hurt her small 'family'?

"She, while she told InuYasha that she liked him as more than a friend, was actually having ruts with Kouga. InuYasha had told her a week prior to figuring out that she was _mated_ to Kouga that he wanted to go and show her his past home…where, after all of this Naraku and jewel hunting comes to an end, he wanted to spend his future…" he wasn't saying all, Sango knew, so she coaxed him on. "He didn't tell her, but we demons have an understanding…showing someone your past home that likes you and you like in return, is a sign saying that you are considering that person as your mate for life. InuYasha was saying that he was putting her as a potential Life Mate in his eyes."

He released another sob, this time though, in pain for his secret father figure. "She had said that she would stay by his side even after the jewel and Naraku issues were solved. She…she never told InuYasha of her doings with Kouga." He wiped tears away from his eyes and as Sango held him to her bosom, so he could cry on her shoulder, he nearly shouted the last thing he had to say. "She even accepted a kiss from InuYasha the day before she came back with Kouga's mate mark on her neck!"

Sango's eyes widened. She knew demon 'culture' enough to know that marks on the neck meant for life. If one died, the other would not be long after. Pain was shared through that mark, it was as serious as marriage that could not allow divorce. Kagome…she had led InuYasha on? She even had that human male she talked about so much from her time in love with her, that…Hojou guy she always talked about. She always talked about dating him when she went back…she had three men dancing in her palm; InuYasha, Hojou and Kouga. She chose Kouga in the end.

The slayer absent mindedly patted the crying demon's back and soothed him with her words.

Miroku stared at her with a serious expression. His eyes were a darker color, nearly black, his lips were pressed into a tight line, revealing his anger and possibly other emotions as well. He gave her nod before walking over to his room, making sure to not wake Kaede on his way there. Sango knew he wanted to talk once the child settled down. She tucked the small demon, who was so close to sleep, next to Kirara, who transformed into a bigger, yet not her biggest, form to comfort the child. Sango pet her head and behind her ears as thanks and left to Miroku's room.

When Sango had settled on Miroku's futon and he against the wall facing her, they stared into each other's eyes. Miroku was the first to break the silence.

"I am astonished at what Kagome has done. It is quite shocking." He said. He had nothing else to say about her. But Sango could tell he was worried about InuYasha. The monk had confided in her that he felt a brotherly attachment to the hanyou.

"I…I knew her best, and I never saw it coming. I knew she liked a guy from her time, Hojou…and I knew she had a thing for InuYasha. She never mentioned Kouga once… not at all." Her eyes narrowed. "And I definitely didn't know that InuYasha had bluntly, in his language customs at least, told her that he was considering her as a _life_ mate." She looked up again in Miroku's eyes.

"Explain. I thought there was only one type of mate. Obviously you know more than I." he said with a smile towards her slayer outfit in the corner.

"There are two types of mates. One is just called Mate. That is one that, yes, you have pledged to do anything and everything for that person, but if an agreement is reached and both parties don't want to continue their relationship, then they can separate after a certain something is done. I believe they bite their mates where they originally did- and it is never on the neck if it's just a Mate mark, only Life Mates do that- but just lightly, recalling their blood from their mate. They don't really suck the blood out but the blood feels the call, and dies quicker than the other blood cells of the body. They're really tired, as the blood usually amounts to about half of that demons blood, but they are at top condition in about six hours.

"Then there is the Life Mate. That is a mate which they, for either one or both can do it, will honestly rather kill themselves than to see a single mark of harm on the partner's body. That is a sort of contradicting mark though, considering that after one in that party is killed the other is not too far behind in death. Pain at even a minimal level is shared through that link, they share thoughts, emotions, sights, and can even share memories through that link. They don't even have to be in the same village. If yourself and I were like that I could be in Kusanagi Town and you here, and we'd still be able to speak clearly to each other.

"It is like no other, I assure you. It goes far beyond human understanding. Even coming raised by my father, who hated demons beyond belief, he still felt that he did not know the true meaning of love, even though he nearly died of depression when my mother died giving birth to Kohaku. He said, with envy, that he would never be able to feel true love. I can't really agree with him but I don't wish to even think about what he could possibly mean." She left it at that and gave Miroku a challenging look when he opened his mouth to ask her what she meant by that.

They sat in a mutual silence before Miroku stood and retrieved his sleeping clothes from his pillow. "I think we should both sleep on this new information and make a rational conclusion tomorrow, what say you, Sango-chan?" the monk asked, leaning his staff in a corner closest to his futon.

Sango nodded but remain where she was, in deep though. Miroku, seeing this didn't want to disturb her so he left his room to go change in Kagome's empty room. Usually she shared with Sango, but Kaede had forced InuYasha to build everyone their own separate rooms. This is why every one of them had their own personal rooms. He took care of his other business, including that the windows were tied down in case of storm or other, and making sure the pin outside for Kaede's horses was closed properly, before he returned to his room.

He smile down at Sango as she slept silently on his bed, oblivious to Miroku's affectionate stare. He sighed as he picked the demon slayer up bridal style. She shifted suddenly in his arms, causing him to fall onto his back. "Ouch…" he said, though he said no more as Sango snapped her head up and nearly jumped into a fighting position till she realized she was on top of Miroku.

"Sorry…" she said, just staring at the black haired man she called friend.

"Sango-chan…You know you could've have just asked. I would have readily agreed!" Sango's eyebrow twitched as she felt a familiar warmth on her hind end. A loud slap and cry of "Pervert!" reverberated through out the house.

She left the monk's room with the man bruised and silently sulking. She made sure to slam her door making the said man cringe in fear.

"Ah…She loves me I tell you." Miroku said, laying down on his futon. But his thoughts were much more serious. _My brother…how on Earth are you taking this?_ Miroku thought. He remembered the hanyou telling him that he'd seen people important to him get ripped to shreds right in front of him, and something much worse, though he wouldn't say what, but Miroku had an idea, happen to his mother repeatedly; still in front of him.

"My brother…If you could only just open a little more to me." He said as his eyes drooped shut.

-:X:- End Chapter -:X:-

Well sorry for the delay, I kept starting to edit and write, then stopping and starting again. *shrugs* my bad. Here it is, I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. How sad.

_Whoa, I feel just like we're taking control  
Of the night, of the night (yeah)  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing control_

_If you let go, I'll let go_

_Tonight_

Metro Station- Control

-:X:- Eleven Days Later (2 weeks since Ayame ran away) -:X:-

When Miroku awoke he was vaguely aware of the unfamiliar demonic aura sitting to his right. His hand twitched, which he hoped would be taken as a move during sleep. Instead he heard Ayame's voice, "Hey, InuYasha wants you," then the presence left his room.

The monk yawned as he sat up. He shook his head as he chided himself for not recognizing Ayame's aura, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was _different_. Not threatening, nor evil, but _different._ Oh well, maybe he'd learn about it from InuYasha. He yawned and walked out of his room after changing into his day clothes.

InuYasha was waiting for him outside, near the herb and vegetable garden that Kaede tended. He smiled and made his way over. "Oi, I heard that you needed me, InuYasha?" he asked, a curious brow raised. InuYasha turned to face him, face stiff and tense.

"Ayame and I shall be leaving soon. I have a request to make of you." The hanyou said carefully. Miroku barely narrowed his eyes but he knew that InuYasha caught the reaction.

"Ask." He responded, keeping his response vague.

"If…if Kagome returns, treat her well, but do not allow her to do anything that would harm her. No lifting heavy things, not junk food, no demon hunting, things of that sort." He responded. Miroku nodded, confused. "Miroku…you can tell Sango if you want, I don't really care…" the hanyou's face went ice cold. "She is pregnant with Kouga's pups. Protect her, treat her right. Do not bring up the past though. As far as you know about her she is just a passing pregnant woman." InuYasha's chest puffed a bit, and Miroku could hear a very low growl.

'_What's he think I am?'_ Miroku thought crossly but then remembered…it was InuYasha he was talking about, the man thought their group as a 'pack' and obviously, by far, InuYasha was the strongest, so he was the alpha. _'And me defying him is asking for an ass kicking in his eyes. Kuso." _Miroku hesitantly replied, choosing his words carefully, "InuYasha…Kagome is an acquaintance, regardless of her…betrayal. I will not treat her as warmly as before, since she is in the wrong, deceiving us all, but I won't be cruel because she loved another man."

He saw InuYasha's lip pull back and his eyes flash red, but he shook his head. "Fine. Do as you wish. Ayame and I shall leave, do not worry about our whereabouts, we will return when necessary. Do me a favor and don't do anything that could cause this village harm. I'd like to have a home to return to every once and a while with the important things in tact still." Miroku was able to tell that Kagome's recent activities weren't the only things he was talking about, but decided not to ask.

"I understand. You and Ayame have a nice time, where ever you are going." Miroku said a smile plastered on his face. InuYasha gave a curt nod before he stomped off. "Kids," Miroku said with a laugh. It was better to laugh things off rather than spend a day or two thinking about things that were going to happen anyways.

-:X:- With Ayame and InuYasha -:X:-

Ayame yawned really loudly, rubbing her stomach, which had grown really large, so much so that she needed to wear maternity clothes now, and started humming a lullaby. She didn't know why, but she just felt that today was wonderful, she felt ready to run around, have fun, and rejoice in the mere fact that she was _alive_. That everything around her, everything was alive.

"_You're a cute child,_" a voice whispered into her ear. Ayame looked around, searching for the person.

_The Hell…? _ The wolf princess shook her head. "Whatever…I'm losing my mind," she gave a deadpanned expression to no one in particular as she walked to the circle of mothers that she usually hung around with.

"Ayame-chan!" one of them shouted. _Yori, if I remember correctly_. She had her baby at her breast, a small blanket thrown over her shoulder to cover her breast and the baby's head. "Come on, we're exchanging stories!" Ayame nodded and as quick as she could made her way over to the group of women.

"…so, obviously, I was a having a bit of trouble getting up the side of the rock without cutting up my feet." The speaker gave a snort. "So I pulled him off -he landed on his back too!- and made him give me a lift. We missed the sunset but at least we got to spend some time together, right?" a wave a laughter and 'so cruel!' passed through.

Yori turned to Ayame, a sly grin on her face. "So, Ayame-chan, what about the father of _your_ gaki?" Ayame's mood did a complete turn around and Yori became concerned. "W-what? Did he die?" Ayame nodded. "Ah, gomenasai Ayame-chan, I-" she was cut off.

"I don't really care that he died…well I do and don't," she bit her lip, trying to find a reasonable way to explain her situation. "You see…my late…husband, he was the leader of the Brown Wolf Tribe-"

"Kouga-kun?" a woman asked. She was shushed by Yori who nodded for her to continue. It was clear to Ayame that none of the humans here had a high opinion of him though…probably because he'd attacked this village before Kagome caused him to swear not to attack another human village.

"Hai, Kouga," she had to keep the venom out of her voice, but some slipped through causing some of the women to give each other concerned glances. "We were mated, we were supposed to be the first union tie between the two wolf tribes, the White Wolf Tribe, mine, and the Brown Wolf Tribe. Since I am called Hime no Okami, I was suited to him as far as status goes but…" she shrugged.

"You're a princess!? Why didn't you tell us!? We've been treating you like some common girl…" some of the women looked ashamed or appalled at their behavior towards her.

"Iie! Please, I rather like being treated as one of you instead of an untouchable…" she blushed. "I was never given the chance back at home or even after I was mated to Kouga, to the Brown Wolf Tribe." Yori silenced everyone before they could ask more questions.

"Continue your story Ayame-chan," she urged, genuinely curious.

"Well, I figured out that I was pregnant about four months ago, but about two weeks ago I discovered that Kouga…well, Kouga was having an affair." She rubbed her arm and almost jumped as a pair of arms circled around her, coming to rest on top of her swollen belly. She turned her head and caught a whiff of the human. "Yuki-san! What took you so long to get here!?" she asked

"Gen was sick, so I had to take him to the doctor…" she looked back over to where the children were playing. "Hiro, get off of him! And don't bite his ear, you little monster!" she yelled at her two sons. "It's like having twins, even though they're two years apart." She sighed and sat down. "Don't mind me, continue on with your story, Ayame-chan."

Ayame quickly finished up the end of her tale, how InuYasha took her in and pledged to help her with her pups since. She left out the part about them now being in a demonic marriage. She snorted. _Demonic indeed_.

"That is just like Inu-chan!" a bunch of the women said lovingly. Ayame gave a confused and mortified look at the girls. Yuki laughed and explained. "InuYasha, regardless of his rude and mean front, is very kind. When my first and late husband lost his job, we couldn't buy a lot of meat from the market, but Takuma had been in his teens, so he needed a lot to eat, and needed meat! So InuYasha would go hunting for us, clean the meat and he'd leave it at our place wrapped up. He'd never leave anything else to identify himself but he'd ask me about Takuma…It was just kinda obvious from that." She gave a laugh.

Ayame smiled. _I can't believe I have been a total bitch to InuYasha about him taking responsibility for my pups, and yet even though he made no commitment to this woman or her family he did that for her…_ Ayame bit her lip. Yuki smiled and waved her over as the women stood up. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to go help out at the rice fields and hopefully get our kids in gear to help us." Yori said, hustling her two kids in front of her. One was a boy not quite a man but not a boy any longer. His light hair was odd, clashing with is dark skin. His limbs looked too long on him and it seemed he would trip over his own feet, Yori had called him Teppei, Ayame was sure. The other was a girl who clung to her brother's side for both protection and comfort, she looked like she'd been walking for a while, so maybe she was five or six. Hana was her name. She was the typical Japanese girl, black hair, nice dark eyes and the cute face that would lead her to become a beauty.

Ayame laughed as the kids groaned but helped their mom regardless. Many of the children had to be reprimanded multiple times to pay attention and to help out the women, especially the still pregnant ones. Hana stuck close to Ayame's side, helping her whenever she needed to stand upright and rest her back. Teppei looked over at Hana and pouted.

"Hana-chan," Ayame whispered. The little girl looked up with adoring eyes, making Ayame's heart clench. _I'll have to worry about two sets of these…_ She smiled down at the little girl. "I think your Nii-chan misses you. Go keep him some company, okay?" she said. The little girl nodded and ran over to her brother, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek.

"Onii-chan not be sad." She began pulling him over to play in a large puddle.

"Hime!" she heard a shout. She looked up, wiping the sweat from her brow. InuYasha stood there a brow raised. "Playing in the mud?" he asked. It wasn't exactly sarcastic, nor playful, but Ayame figured it was as close as he'd gotten in a while.

"Haha, very funny, I almost forgot to laugh," she pulled herself out of the ring she was in and waved to the other women and children. "Bye-bye, Hana-chan!" she said, giving the little girl a hug when she ran up to her. "Go back to your mom or brother," she told her. She turned her smile to InuYasha and was shocked at his expression.

He was looking at her and the child with a tenderness that was usually foreign on his face –regardless that she hadn't known him that long- and she could almost read his thoughts. _A future with this…it wouldn't be so bad._ Perhaps it was because their thoughts reflected each others'?

InuYasha grabbed her hand and led her away pausing only to talk to a person or help with some labor. Soon they were on the Sacred Tree, talking.

"We have to leave tonight or I don't think we'll be able to get there in enough time," InuYasha said, leg hanging over the side of the branch. His hands laid on his chest and his other leg was bent at the knee. Ayame was on the branch below him and played with the hair that spilled over the side. She sighed.

"If we must…" she trailed off. InuYasha looked at her in concern.

"Don't you want to go?"

"Of course! Demo…I think I'll just miss the other mothers here. They're really nice and helpful. I don't think I've ever thought of humans that way, but I do like them…" she blushed. "Is it shameful? Thinking that?"

InuYasha laughed. "I'm half human and I detested humans, aside from my mother, for the majority of my life, but no, it isn't. Humans can actually be very helpful and accepting where a lot of demons cannot. Then again, we demons usually have no problems with homosexuals, inbreeding, or massacres. Granted, it's not praised to the high heavens, it's not really looked down upon either, so…" he shrugged.

"What about having multiple lovers? Like the horse demons (1)? They fight for as many females as they want…do you find that acceptable?" Ayame asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Well, it's their way of life, they've done that all this time and usually if a female doesn't want to mate she can simply fight against it, usually the male will have enough females and not mind. Anyways, it's not really my business to interfere with," he shrugged.

"Ah, I understand," Ayame looked above, the sunlight spilling shadows onto her face. "Shall we leave?" she asked. Kirara meowed and came out of the bushes. She sat at the base of the tree and scratched behind her ear.

"I'll take that as Kirara's okay. It's not quite night, but pretty damn close, so, let's go," InuYasha began. He stood upright, grabbed Ayame and jumped down. Kirara transformed into her largest form and nuzzled InuYasha's elbow. He set Ayame down on her back and rubbed behind the large cat's ears.

"Hey, why don't I get to run?" Ayame asked. InuYasha stuck his tongue out and jumped into the trees. "H-hey!" Ayame called. She subconsciously tightened her thighs on Kirara, making the demon cat launch into the air.

-:X:-

The three companions were quiet the first few hours of the journey, not stopping. InuYasha kept popping out of the forest, the length of his bounds and leaps quite impressive to Ayame. The moon already hung high in the sky, but still the trio did not stop. However, when the sun began to bathe the land in light again, InuYasha called for a halt.

"We must stop," was his only explanation when Ayame asked. Kirara had immediately shed herself of Ayame, returning to her small size. She jumped on InuYasha's shoulder as he had began searching for loose wood for a fire. "Yeah…in just a bit," he said, petting the cat's head. She purred and nuzzled his hand before jumping off and going into the forest.

Ayame sat on a fur blanket she had brought with her just in case. InuYasha had brought nothing, though, and it worried her. "InuYasha, what were you and Kirara talking about?" she asked, laying on her back, her hands making a cradle for her head, elbows to the side.

"Dinner," he said, distractedly –_or lying_ a voice inserted- answering her question. He looked over to the forest and Kirara came out, a couple of rabbits in her mouth. She had had to transform into a semi larger form to carry them, for they were bigger than her in her smallest. "Arigatou, Kirara," InuYasha said, taking the rabbits from the cat.

"Oh! Fresh food! Yay, arigatou, Kirara-chan!" Ayame said, attention totally diverted to the food. Her stomach growled audibly and InuYasha sighed.

"You're hunger is going to get worse, just to let you know. These rabbits ain't gonna cut it for you for long. I'll make sure to get something bigger next time, so you won't be hungry." He responded, skinning the rabbit. He tossed the fur to Ayame. "Start stripping the rest of the flesh away and try to make a small skin out of it." He softly demanded.

Ayame, already happy that she was getting food nodded. Soon though, she was just frustrated. She couldn't tan a hide here! They were on the road! Fine then! She tossed the skin at InuYasha's face, laughing as he sputtered. "We're traveling, can't tan a hide here." She explained simply, glowering at the hanyou.

About an hour after they ate, InuYasha instructed her to get her rest because tomorrow they would be traveling faster, longer without breaks. "We're going to at least reach the mountains by night fall, so you better get as much rest as you can. Kirara and I will carry you in turns, but there will be times that you will have to run yourself."

Ayame nodded and immediately curled up, tossing her wolf skin cape over her to keep warm.

True to InuYasha's word, they set off early and arrived at the mountains by the next morning. All three of the demons where exhausted. Kirara immediately changed to her smallest form, the tent and blanket fell from her back onto the floor. Ayame just sat down, her feet still feeling the pounding of the earth. She pet Kirara as the cat demon crawled on to her lap.

InuYasha quickly had the tent up with the blanket in the corner in case it was needed. Ayame and Kirara slowly crawled into the tent, collapsing as soon as they were completely in. The grass was cool against Ayame's face, and the insect's little feelers tickled her skin as they passed by. Kirara was so tired she didn't care to even pounce on any of them.

InuYasha sat up in a tree, not overly tired like the two demons below him, but still tired enough to want to sit for an hour or so. He looked over at the mountains, the mist at the base, which would most likely clear once day set in, the clouds at the top of the taller ones. He sighed and let his eyes slip shut, but his ears were perked, ready to pounce on anything that felt even remotely threatening.

The hanyou was able to rest for quite a while. He smelled smoke in the air, and steel with human sweat- a lot of it. An army from some lord? He snorted as another scent reached his nose- dead demons. Low class demons, but that was quite a lot of demon blood. Stray hunters?

InuYasha began to make rounds, not wanting to risk anything. _**My**__ mate, __**my**__ pups! No filthy _human_ is going to even come _close_ to harming them!_ The demonic side of InuYasha screamed. His blood was pounding and power was flowing through his veins. Tetsusaiga began to pulse, repressing his demonic thirst for blood.

He was on his ninth round through the trees close to the small clearing where Ayame had decided to camp when he saw, below the bough of the tree he was on, a line of doubled up soldiers. They were marching with their weapons drawn, trying to be as sneaky as possible. InuYasha eyes narrowed. _Ambush?_ He quickly bounded ahead of them through the trees and jumped down in front of the army, startling the leader's horse, nearly knocking off the rider in the process.

"Who are you!?" the commander questioned, spear point nearly touching InuYasha's forehead. The voice was feminine, but had a roughness to it leaving only two options. Girly man, or manly girl. InuYasha didn't budge but he bared his fangs.

"I have a question for you," InuYasha ignored the question aimed at him. "Who are you and why are you trying to sneak up on my camp?" his voice deepened into a near growl at the end of his question and his eyes seemed to darken in color.

The rider pulled their horse so its side was facing InuYasha, and kept the weapon to his forehead. "I am Youkai, leader of the 7th Calvary of Ayuzawa-sama. I am ordered to kill all demons in this area. You, even if you're a traveling demon, are no exception." She pressed the spear point to his skin, not yet breaking the skin. "Now," the rider took off the concealing helmet that all were required to wear exposing feminine features. "I suggest you answer my question, dog."

InuYasha grinned. "Ironic you say that, Youkai-san." He began. With a quick swipe of his hand that the human hardly saw, InuYasha chopped the spear in half. As it fell to the ground and Youkai pulled back her arm, the stump of the spear still in her hand, InuYasha continued his speech. "I am related to the dog family. I am InuYasha, son of Izayoi, princess of a fallen country, and Lord InuTashio, former Lord of the West. Half-brother to Sesshomaru, current Lord of the West and Mate to Ayame-hime of the White Wolves."

InuYasha gave a mock bow and stared up at Youkai. "You are no demon. Why did they give you that name?" he asked. She looked repulsed but replied.

"I have killed a most dangerous demon, using techniques of demons." She wanted to stop but at InuYasha's incredulous look, she went on to prove her name. "He was called Ryuukotsue." She said in pride.

Little did she know that this Ryuukotsue was a descendant of the original Ryuuukotsue that had taken the life of InuYasha's father, the one that InuYasha killed. He was a mere fraction of his predecessor's size and had less than a tenth of his strength. Still he was stronger than most.

InuYasha snorted. "More like a descendant." He could only infer this, considering Ryuukotsue was a challenge for him. He looked back up at the woman, her eyes hard and untrusting. "All that aside, I will not allow you to harm my mate and companion. If you wish to try, I promise I will kill every last soldier here." He gave her a hard look.

"You say your wife is-"

"Mate. She's my mate. We have not had a wedding and I do not plan to. We are demons." InuYasha interrupted. It clearly shocked some of the foot soldiers as they paled and InuYasha could smell their sweat spike.

The woman sneered. "Your _mate_, she is of the White Wolves, correct?" she asked. InuYasha nodded, arms crossed. "Then I must confirm, and I shall leave you and her alone." InuYasha growled.

"My mate is not to be disturbed. She is quite tired and we have a long way ahead of us before we reach our goal." He turned on his heel and began walking away. "Leave now and I won't retaliate." He was almost out of the army's line of sight when he heard the notching of an arrow. He spun around and caught the arrow as it came by him.

"Are you asking for a fight, Youkai?" the half demon snarled. She held up her hand, palm out, to her men.

"Cease fire!" she yelled angrily. Satisfied that no more arrows were launched, she turned her attention to InuYasha. "If you do not present your mate to me, so I can confirm that she is indeed White Wolf, then I will order my men to destroy you and your camp, no matter who is out there." She held InuYasha's gaze for more than five minutes before InuYasha, impressed, consented.

"Fine, but after confirming her heritage you must leave her to rest." He turned and began walking, stopping and turning around. "Only you. No one else." He gaze rested on the army.

"No. I will bring five people with me." At InuYasha's confused stare she snorted. "You are a half demon, son of Lord InuTashio –so you say, and your mate is a full White Wolf demon. I'm not taking any chances." InuYasha's eyes hardened but he nodded his acceptance.

"Fine." He turned back around and ignored her call to "set camp" as he lead the way.

-:X:-

"Ayame…" she felt a nudge on her right side. She grumbled something and burrowed further into the grass, inhaling it's fresh scent. "Ayame, come one, wake up. Just for a bit…" it was InuYasha's voice, but he sounded frustrated and amused at the same time.

"What is it, InuYasha?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. She sat up on her elbows and stared at InuYasha expectantly.

"There is an army out there that says if you are not a White Wolf demon in this area you are to be killed. So I need to prove to this woman that you are indeed a White Wolf demon…not only a White Wolf demon, but the princess of the White Wolf Tribe." InuYasha replied.

"Urgh…" Ayame growled and pushed herself up and crawled out of the tent, rising to her full height outside. There stood Youkai and five other people behind her, each with some kind of weapon in hand. _Caution, they're not trust worthy._ The same voice echoed in her head. She popped her neck.

"Who of you needs confirmation that I am White Wolf?" she asked. Youkai stepped forth.

"I do. I am Youkai of the 7th Calvary of Ayuzawa-sama. My orders are to kill all demons not of White Wolf demon relation. So tell me who you are and your connection to the North Wolves." She demanded. Her men readied their weapons as Ayame took a step towards them.

"I am Ayame of the White Wolf demons. I am the Princess of this tribe, my late grandfather was the last king that spoke to Ayuzawa-san, I demand passage through to my home." She stared at them, then her attention focused on Youkai as the woman spoke.

"The White Wolves have no such princess. You lie!"

Ayame snarled and her claws extended, her fangs elongated. "Is that a challenge!?" she threatened, her feet in a position to charge. Youkai did not back down from her claim, even under InuYasha's cool gaze. "I'll rip your head of your shoulders!" Ayame called before running forth.

Really late, but w/e. Life sucks, been busy, hope you enjoyed.

Centaur of Greek mythology


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** As you know, I don't own any of the InuYasha characters only my OCs.

I apologize for the extremely long wait; I've been dealing with a lot of issues that have taken their toll mentally and physically. With out further ado, here is your next chapter!

_You gave me your phone number, I gave you mine_

_Before you left I said you can bet_

_I'll be bothering you soon_

_You said "No bother, please do"_

Alkaline Trio- Clavicle

-:X:-

Ayame was about to launch herself at Youkai's throat but Kirara beat her to it. The feline landed on top of the female soldier in her largest form, one of her front paws almost crushing the human's chest. She snarled, fangs only millimeters away from Youkai's jugular. Ayame straightened and stared at the other soldiers who had shrank back, leaving their commander at Kirara's mercy.

"I suggest you stop denying that I am the Princess of the White Wolves." Ayame said. She was unable to refrain from scowling at the human under Kirara and the ones surrounding her. She flicked her eyes to InuYasha to see him already halfway to the other men. She heard a loud _thwack!_ As a man loaded his crossbow. Almost immediately after the noise she heard an arrow slicing through the air.

InuYasha was still walking towards the man, another arrow in his hand. He dropped it and calmly continued to walk towards the armed men. "You've denied my mate's status, tried to attack her and me, after _you_ said you needed to confirm her status. I see no reason I should not slaughter _all_ of you." He was just about toe to toe with the man with the cross bow, so he grabbed it and broke the mechanism with one hand. The other men, seeing no choice, disarmed themselves, knowing even with their superior swords skills they were no match for the hanyou's speed. "Kneel. Hands on your heads in constant view, you got that?" he snarled.

The men did as told and Youkai sneered at them from her position. Ayame pet Kirara's head and ushered her off the woman. As she stood Ayame watched her every move for a hidden attack. InuYasha came up behind her and harshly grabbed her wrist from behind her and brought it out to view. There was a small dagger in her hand. Ayame sighed. She waved a hand and InuYasha applied force to her wrist, hard enough to get Youkai to scream and drop the nearly useless weapon but not hard enough to break the bones.

"Look, Youkai-san, there is no need for this. Who of the White Wolf Tribe do you know?" Ayame was nearly bored all ready. Seriously, did this woman really think she stood a chance, even with her five men? They were cowards to begin with, but they had neither strength in numbers or intelligence.

"Akuro." The commander spat. Ayame's eyes narrowed.

"Let her go, InuYasha." The hanyou looked at her, eyes confused. "Let her go." It was not a suggestion. With a huff InuYasha released his captive. "Let her men gather their things and leave." Again, it was not a suggestion. Her mate growled but nodded at the men, giving them permission to move their bodies. They gathered their things and began heading back to their camp. They did not look back at their commander, nor did they try anything funny.

As soon as they disappeared InuYasha snarled at Ayame. "What is the meaning of this?" it was low in his throat, challenging. He was matched with his mate's cool glare and soft snarl.

"Akuro is my cousin. He tried to kill me at birth. He was banished." She took a step towards Youkai. "You've been in contact with Akuro. Is he in the mountains or in a human's petting zoo?" InuYasha could detect the malice and the anger at the name. The human spat at Ayame's feet, landing on the White Wolf's toes. A quick backhand had Youkai spitting out blood onto the grass. "Speak, woman, or I _will_ let my mate slaughter all of your men and leave you for last!" InuYasha didn't think he could actually slaughter all those humans –they were just following orders, he couldn't blame them for that- but he was sure that if harm came to Ayame and he wanted to, the demon blood of his would surly do the job.

Youkai glared and remained silent. "Oh for the love of the Heavens!" Ayame growled. She did not like inflicting pain, really she didn't, it made her queasy, but this was a life or death matter involving her whole pack, her pups and possibly InuYasha. They were mates through biting, but not quite mates in heart. Yet. Maybe. They were working on it!

She pulled the other woman's hair back harshly and looked into her eyes. "Listen here, girl. I am your senior; I am your superior in strength and social standing within a given community. I can spare your life on a whim and take it on another. All I ask is that you tell me everything you know of Akuro. How does he relate to Ayuzawa-sama's mandate to kill all of the demons aside from my Tribe? Where did you meet him? Is he still around here? I need to know everything." She gave Youkai a minute of silence to gather her thoughts. When no answer was forthcoming she released the woman and looked at InuYasha.

"Wrist?" he asked, a brow raised. Ayame shrugged. The silver haired hanyou grabbed the soldier's dominate hand, her sword hand, and slowly bent it at an agonizing angle. "If you don't want me to permanently disable this hand then answer the lady's question." He pushed harder at her determined silence. An audible crack was heard and Youkai clenched her eyes shut and grimaced, a groan escaping her. "This can be reset and restored to damn near brand-new. You ready to talk?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak but InuYasha crushed a few of her metacarpals.

"I'll talk!" she gave in before he could go for the phalanges. With out those she would never be able to grip a sword or any weapon ever again in her dominate hand. She felt the pressure relax but was still present incase she needed encouragement. "Repeat your questions."

Ayame nearly let out a large breath of relief when the woman submitted to InuYasha's harsh treatment. The audible crunching of the bones in the woman's hand and wrist made her want to hurl. "Akuro; I want to know everything you know, everything you suspect-every rumor you've heard about Akuro," Ayame demanded.

Youkai grit her teeth as she began thinking. _If I tell them some truth and just keep back a little they'll never know._ She sighed heavily. "Akuro approached Ayuzawa-sama when Iko-sama died. Iko-sama was once Ayuzawa's right hand man," she seemed to pause to gather her thoughts. "Akuro said that if Ayuzawa-sama got rid of all the other demons in the area aside from the White Wolf Tribe then he and his people," she looked at Ayame and then InuYasha. "For he claimed that he was King of the White Wolves, would protect Ayuzawa-sama and give him demon blood to drink to maintain his youth." She gritted her teeth. "I'm really just a pawn in this whole thing." She spat.

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "Akuro was not the leader of my people when I left only two years ago. How did he come to power?" she cut off Youkai before she could begin speaking. "Is he actually in power, or does he only say he is?" she grinned as Youkai's eyes got tight and her lips pressed into a thin line. _Gotcha. _

-:X:-

Kagome coughed and whipped her mouth as she flushed the toilet. She'd been throwing up regularly now and it was getting rather annoying. Her mother had already figured out she was pregnant and had given her the whole "disappointed that you are going to become a teenaged mother" speech. However, recently, she had been in so much _pain_. It was nearly unbearable. She'd gone to the hospital where she had to be put on fluids and kept on constant watch. The pain had faded to a level comfortable enough for the hospital to let her leave, but Kagome still felt tired all the time.

She heard a knock on her door. "Hey, sis? It's almost time for dinner." Sota's voice traveled to her ears. When the young boy had figured out that the pups were not going to be InuYasha's he had stopped talking to her for the most part. He'd ignore her when she asked him about his day or if he needed help with homework but not when she asked for help. He no longer enthusiastically talked about anything and everything, he didn't try to get her to play video games with him or even ask to go play with him outside. Sota had started going to his friends' houses to get help with homework because he didn't want to stress her and the babies- or so he said.

It was beginning to feel very lonely without her usually pesky little brother.

When Kagome finished brushing her teeth she came downstairs in her usual baggy shirt and gym shorts. Her mother had made her favorite dish but Kagome found she didn't even want to eat. She did though, so she didn't worry her mother, but even so the wise woman could tell something was wrong with her daughter. When everyone had finished their meals, she asked her oldest to stay and help her in the kitchen. They stood side by side at the sink, doing dishes by hand rather than putting them all in the dishwasher. They stood in silence for over five minutes before Kagome finally broke it.

"You know I'm technically married, right, Mom?" she asked hesitantly. Ms. Higurashi raised her brow and hummed a acknowledgment.

"Was there a wedding? Is there any legal documentation? Is it with someone here in you time?" Ms. Higurashi scrubbed extra hard with the metal sponge causing a shriek to ring in their ears. She dropped both sponge and dish and turned to face her daughter. "No, it's with some man I've never met before, 518 years in the past, a demon that used to kill humans, a demon that want to kill InuYasha-kun because he is half human." She frowned. "He's not even here, helping you take care of you. You said he loved you, right? Then where is he? I know that it's not only you and InuYasha that can come through; the little fox-boy did too. All you need is a jewel shard and according to you, your "husband" has three." She crossed her arms, her face contorted in righteous anger and frustration. "So where is he?" she asked.

Kagome frowned, rinsing the last dish her mother had handed her. "I don't know. I know Ginta and Hakaku wouldn't speak to me anymore. They ignored me and told me that all I should know is that I'd never see Kouga again." Tears welled up in her eyes. "He marked me as his for life, so if he is dead, then I would be too," she missed the alarm that flashed across her mother's face. "But if he's not dead then I don't know what he could be doing. The Tribe isn't at war-" her eyes widened as she cut off. "He-he could be at the White Wolf Tribe's homeland."

"What?" her mother asked, confusedly.

"Kouga…" she exhaled then took a deep breath, plowing through her explanation. "Kouga had been mated to another woman before he decided to make me his. She was the princess of the White Wolf Tribe and their marriage was supposed to be the peace treaty between the two. Ayame busted us a couple days before I came home. That might've caused a conflict between the two Tribes." She bit her lip.

Ms. Higurashi was staring wide eyed at her daughter. "You…_you_ could've just caused a war between two tribes." She uncrossed her arms and used them to hold her up against the sink, eyes closed in thought. They stood again in silence for a while before the eldest of the two spoke again. "I think it is wise if you were to stay here," she quieted Kagome's protests. "At least until after the children are born. According to what you said, the wolf tribe, even if they were out to kill you, wouldn't kill the pups already outside your womb. That way, if you decide to go back to check up on your husband and let him meet his children, they are safe."

"Do you _want_ me to get killed?" Kagome asked. Her mother silenced her with just a sharp glare.

"No. You're my daughter and despite the unwise choices you've made, I still love you with all my heart, but a mother should always think about her children's safety first. You're 18 and about to be a mother yourself so I can't stop you from returning to the past to see your husband but I can damn well make sure that my grandchildren are as safe as can be." She dismissed her daughter with a wave of her hand before continuing dishes. "Send Sota in here please."

Kagome bit her lip, tears in her eyes before leaving her mother at the sink to find her younger brother.

_Kouga…where are you!_

-:X:-

Sango and Miroku were in the former's room, waiting for Kaede to call for dinner. Sango was worried about Kirara, Miroku about Sango and how she was going to handle the small cat demon being away for at least a week. He watched as she played with the pillow Kirara regularly conquered from Sango during the night, some of her fur still on it. Sango made no move to remove the pieces of fur. The monk heard her mumbling things, her hands jerking at times she went above a whisper.

Unable to take seeing her so distraught Miroku broke the silence. "Sango-chan, you know InuYasha wouldn't let anything happen to her; he's a good man who cares about his friends, Kirara included." He spoke in a near whisper, eyes sincere. Sango looked up at him with tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall.

"And Kirara is just like him; she loves her friends and wont let anything happen to them, InuYasha included." She fiddled more with the pillow. "And if InuYasha puts value on Ayame," her eyes flashed to Miroku. "Which you know he does because she's pregnant, Kirara will try to protect her too." The slayer bit her lip. "Kirara didn't die with Midoriko all those years ago because Kirara was being held by charms put up by Midoriko so she wouldn't get hurt. InuYasha and Ayame don't have powers like that."

"Sango-chan, tell me, how does InuYasha see our group?" Miroku asked. Sango's brow furrowed at the change of subject but she responded.

"'See our group'?" she thought about it for a bit. "You mean like a pack?" Miroku nodded.

"And in this pack, who is the alpha?"

"InuYasha."

"So, in this pack, InuYasha's orders are to be followed to the letter, yes?" Miroku's eyes were kind and warm.

"Yes, but we-" Sango began only to be cut off by Miroku.

"And Kirara is a demon so the sense that InuYasha is her superior; even though she is feline, is stronger than in us humans." He held up a finger. "InuYasha lets us get away with insubordination all the time because of his human side. He understands the desire –sometimes need- to defy orders. But if it's to protect someone's life, you know how snappy InuYasha becomes and how much more his role of alpha becomes apparent in his behavior. It really just depends on the situation."

Again Sango tried to speak but Miroku waved her silent.

"InuYasha knows that Kirara means a lot to you, she's your only remaining family after Naraku's treachery. He will not allow her to get hurt. It's not within him to allow it." Miroku ended his thoughts on the matter by crossing his arms and staring in silence at Sango. She was looking down at the pillow, the pad of her thumb rubbing across a few pieces of fur.

"I believe you." She whispered. She looked up and straight into Miroku's eyes, tears gone. "I believe you, Miroku."

The monk smiled.

"But if anything does happen to her I'm going to put you in a whole other world of pain, you got that?"

Miroku smiled nervously. "Y-yes." At least she wasn't crying anymore!

-:X:-

Anybody know what's up with the editing thing? If you try to put a line in at any point of the story it goes straight to the top no matter what. Really annoying. End of chapter that was long over due. Hope you enjoyed it. I really like doing Miroku and Sango's playful sides


End file.
